Der Schlüssel Zu Meinem Paradies
by Sasha Sucksess
Summary: [Tokio Hotel]Lorsqu'un orphelin fugueur se retrouve à la rue, livré à lui même dans un monde qu'il ne comprend et ne connait pas, rien de pire ne peut lui arriver... au contraire... YaoïSlash et twinceste
1. Chapter 1

_**Auteur :**_ Sasha

_**Titre :**_ Der Schlüssel Zu Meinem Paradies [La clé de mon paradis, merci à **X-HEILIG-X**pour la traduction

_**Disclamer :**_ Ben les membres du groupe Tokio Hotel ne m'appartiennent pas... heureusement pour eux d'ailleurs... par contre le reste de ma fiction oui, alors si vous voulez en utiliser des bouts, ou l'intégralité pour... ben chais pas moi, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire avec une fiction ? A méditer...

Bref, prévenez moi

_**Rating :**_ Yaoï/Slash et twinceste, vous êtes prévenus.

_**Synopsis :**_ Ahem... toujours du mal avec ce résumé... Lorsqu'un orphelin fugueur se retrouve à la rue, rien de pire ne peut lui arriver... au contraire...

* * *

_**Chapitre 1**_

Le froid était arrivé plus tôt cette année. Malgré l'arbre sous lequel il avait espéré être protégé, de froides bourrasques de vent sifflant venait ébouriffer ses fins cheveux. Mais ce ne le gênait pas outre mesure, le froid il y était habitué. Dans tous les sens du terme.

Lorsqu'on a été élevé dans un orphelinat, ce n'est pas toujours la chaleur humaine qui vous maintient en vie. Ses parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture, il y avait à présent un peu plus de dix-sept ans, aucuns souvenirs n'étaient restés, et souvent il se disait que c'était d'autant mieux.

Pas de souvenirs, pas de regrets.

Quoique…

Il aurait bien aimé lui aussi avoir une famille qui veuille bien de lui. Peut-être pas de l'amour, mais au moins de la tendresse. A l'orphelinat, les bonnes sœurs devaient s'occuper de trop d'enfants pour leur donner à tous de la tendresse. Et lui, il n'en avait pas eu droit à beaucoup.

Il aurait bien aimé aussi avoir des amis, des compagnons de jeux quand il était enfant, des amis de confiance durant son adolescence. Mais ici personne n'avait son âge, quatre ou cinq ans de plus ou de moins, les autres orphelins le laissaient à part. La solitude on s'y fait, et quand les jours sont devenus des semaines, et les mois des années, on finit par ne plus vouloir qu'elle. Les bonnes sœurs donnaient elles même les cours, et ce qu'elles considérait comme la chance d'avoir une éducation, se transformait pour le jeune homme en enfermement quotidien. Pas le droit de sortir, pourquoi sortir d'ailleurs ? Il n'y a rien pour toi dehors… Tu es en sûreté ici, personne ne te fera du mal, alors que dehors les gens ne sont pas méchants mais… ils sont pires, ils sont indifférents.

Personne ne te donnera à manger, un lit ni une éducation, tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ici.

C'est vrai, pourquoi voudrait-il sortir finalement ? Longtemps il avait cru aux discours des religieuses.

Mais le monde n'était pas que ça. Il l'avait vu, ce jour de début de mai, où il était enfin sortit après tant d'années enfermé "pour son bien" dans ces bâtiments gris et froids de Berlin. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de onze ans, et une des sœurs qui habituellement allait faire le marché était tombée malade, le changement de saison avait dit le médecin. L'orphelin s'était vu emmené par une autre religieuse à l'extérieur en tant que porteur.

La matinée avait été magnifique.

Les bourgeons sortaient peine après le froid de l'hiver, et les premiers rayons de soleil réchauffaient l'enfant qui essayait de tout voir, tout sentir, pour ne rien oublier.

Sur le chemin du retour, un jeune garçon l'avait bousculé sur le trottoir en courant après d'autres enfants. Regardant sur le sol pour tenter de reprendre son équilibre, ses yeux s'étaient accrochés à un objet brillant sur le sol.

La petite clé qu'il avait trouvée ce jour-là représenterait à présent pour lui l'extérieur, la joie du dehors, le bonheur de découvrir le monde, la liberté.

Ce n'était pourtant qu'une petite clé ordinaire, avec un petit trou et une étoile gravée sur le métal. Une clé toute simple, d'un cadenas sûrement, le genre de clé que l'on utiliserait pour fermer un journal intime.

Mais pour lui, c'était la clé de son paradis.

A partir de ce jour, et pour longtemps, il prit la décision de sortir le plus vite possible de l'orphelinat.

Une bourrasque plus violent que les autres le fit frissonner, et le jeune homme ferma le petit carnet dans lequel il écrivait quelques minutes plutôt, d'un claquement sec. S'il se laissait à nouveau glisser dans les souvenirs, il ne finirait jamais à temps. Soupirant, il entreprit de réfléchir à nouveau aux équations mathématiques qui attendaient d'être résolues dans un cahier sur ses genoux. Les maths, il aimait assez ça, mais c'étaient plutôt les maths qui l'aimaient pas trop. Les chiffres semblaient se fondrent les uns dans les autres, danser sur les feuilles de papiers, et finalement il avait beau faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour essayer de les mettre dans le bon ordre, le résultat n'était jamais le bon.

Ses années de primaires, puis de collèges avaient toujours comportées la tache noire de ses notes de mathématiques, et finalement les bonnes sœurs avaient abandonné. Lorsque les orphelins passaient au lycée, un professeur de l'extérieur venait leur donner les cours. Le jeune solitaire avait été son unique élève durant toute sa scolarité de lycéen, et ce dernier appréciait le vieux professeur.

Il n'avait jamais fait preuve de tendresse à son égard, mais pas d'indifférence non plus. Le jeune orphelin était un élève, et c'était tout. Il était juste, mais pas démagogue, sévère et exigent, mais pas partial ou méprisant. Il s'efforçait tout simplement de pousser le jeune homme le plus loin possible.

Ils avaient un jour discuté entre eux de son avenir, et l'orphelin lui avait confié son désir de poursuivre des études de lettres. Il ne lui restait qu'une année avant de passer le bac, et le professeur avait alors entreprit de pousser plus en avant ses cours de littératures, pour lui permettre une entrée assurée à l'université.

Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de continuer les cours de maths.

Un son de cloches retentit, et l'adolescent referma son cahier dans un soupire, avant de le fourrer dans un sac de cuir qu'il mit en bandoulière. D'un coup de rein il se redressa et marcha, un peu courbé sous le vent, jusqu'au porche d'un haut bâtiment gris.

Une longue après-midi monotone s'annonçait.

Lorsque le feu prit, rien ne pu l'arrêter. Ni les vieux extincteurs couverts de poussières dans les coins de la vielle bâtisse, ni les pompiers arrivés pourtant rapidement, et encore moins les prières suppliantes des religieuses.

Heureusement, il ne se répandit pas à tout les bâtiments, seule la cuisine, le réfectoire et le garde-manger, furent consumés par les flammes.

L'insomnie de sœur Emmanuelle, permit à tous de se mettre à l'abri peu après le début de l'incendie, et, à part le chat qui c'était enfuis, tout le monde c'était regroupé sains et sauf, dans la cour intérieure.

Le problème résidait dans le fait que ni les orphelins ni les sœurs ne pouvait à présent vivre dans le vieil orphelinat. L'état prit en charge les enfants, et les plaça dans un autre orphelinat, tandis que les sœurs trouvèrent asile dans un couvent des alentours.

L'orphelin solitaire se retrouva bientôt dans un nouveau dortoir, où une dizaine d'autres garçons de son âge chahutaient.

Si la vie lui paraissait triste à mourir dans l'ancien orphelinat, il se vit rapidement qu'il aurait mieux fallu pour lui qu'il y reste.

Il se rendit vite compte que la solitude qui l'avait accompagné toute ces années, le rendait différent aux yeux des autres. Et malheureusement pour lui la différence n'était pas bien acceptée.

Les premiers jours c'était déroulé paisiblement, mais rapidement les ennuis arrivèrent. Et ils commencèrent par apparaître dans la personne de David Goffman.

Petit caïd de l'orphelinat, il y régnait en maître et ne paraissait pas apprécier la nonchalance du nouveau venu.

Si dans l'ancien orphelinat sa solitude le mettait à l'écart, les autres enfants et jeunes adolescents le laissaient en paix. Mais à présent sa tranquillité, si elle avait perdurée les premiers jours, semblait de plus en plus menacée. On l'observait partout, tout le temps, et il sentait bien que quelque chose se tramait. Quelque chose qu'il devinait sans peine, peu appréciable.

Effectivement, il n'apprécia pas.

Cinq jours étaient passés depuis qu'il était arrivé, et en cette fin d'après-midi pluvieux le jeune homme avait trouvé refuge au pied d'un grand chêne qui poussait paisiblement dans un coin de la cours. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur le roman qu'il tenait entre ses mains, un mauvais pressentiment l'empêchait d'être tout à fait calme. C'est pourquoi il vit tout de suite le petit groupe qui se dirigeait vers lui sous la pluie légère et brumeuse.

- Hé, le nouveau ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à bouquiner ?

L'adolescent de releva de la racine sur laquelle il était assis, et glissa son livre dans la poche avant de son vieux sweat-shirt, sans répondre.

- Bon, moi c'est Goffman, et tu vois ici... j'aime bien que tout soit en ordre, réglo quoi, tu capte ? Alors pour que ça soit réglo, t'as deux règles à respecter, comme tout le monde pas d'exceptions. Primo, c'est moi qui fixe les règles. Et deuzio, quand Goffman pose une question, on répond à la question. T'as pigé le nouveau ?

Seul le silence lui répondit. L'adolescent face au petit caïd se contentait de le fixer, une expression neutre sur le visage. Goffman laissa échapper un petit rire en secouant la tête, avant d'empoigner brutalement l'autre orphelin par le col.

- Je crois que t'as pas bien capté. Je t'ai posé une question... alors tu réponds à la question. Est-ce que c'est assez clair pour toi là ?

Le regard du nouveau changea, de neutre il passa à méprisant avec une petite pointe d'insupportable pitié, le tout ajouté à un vague ennuis. Il savait parfaitement que cette réaction allait lui coûter assez cher, mais cette petite brute sans cervelle le faisait décidément bien rire... croyait-il vraiment qu'il valait plus que les autres ?

Le coup allait venir, il voyait déjà le poing de l'autre se lever. Il ne fit que le fixer d'avantage, pas question de s'aplatir devant lui, pas question de répondre non plus.

Mais le coup ne l'atteignit pas.

A l'autre bout de la cour, un surveillant venait de l'appeler dans le froid de cet automne allemand.

Une demi-heure plus tard, quand il ressortit du bureau de la directrice de l'établissement, sa décision était prise. L'orphelinat lui avait laissé quelques jours de repos pour qu'il s'habitue à son nouvel environnement, il devait à présent reprendre les cours. Seulement voilà, ici personne n'allait au lycée, les adolescents suivaient des formations professionnelles jusqu'à leur dix-neuf ans, ils passaient des examens et quittaient l'orphelinat pour rechercher un travail et faire leur vie. Et pas question de faire une exception pour lui. Le lycée le plus proche était à vingt kilomètres, le bus coûtait trop cher et l'orphelinat n'avait de toutes façons pas les moyens de lui payer des fournitures scolaires. Quant à engager son ancien professeur, il ne fallait pas rêver.

Et lorsque l'adolescent parla de son désir de poursuivre ses études à l'université... il se demanda un instant si la directrice ne faisait pas un malaise, avant de rendre compte qu'elle se retenait d'éclater de rire. Lui ? A l'université ? Mais que croyait-il ? Jamais il n'aurait le niveau et encore moins les moyens financiers pour ne serait-ce que rêver d'y aller. Jamais.

L'orphelin ne dit rien de ses notes tout à fait honorables aux examens nationaux que lui avait fait passer son professeur, ni de l'espoir d'avoir une bourse.

Quoiqu'il en soit... ça décision était prise.

Ça n'avait pas été bien dur. Il avait juste eu à attendre que la nuit soit assez profonde pour que le bruit de ses pieds nus sur le parquet du dortoir ne réveille pas les autres adolescents, ni le surveillant ronflant dans sa chambre à coté de la porte. Se faufiler dans les couloirs avec son sac en bandoulière contenant ses maigres biens n'avait pas été bien difficile, ni le vol de nourriture aux cuisines. En réalité le plus dur avait été de se glisser dans l'administration. Heureusement pas d'alarmes, pas de chiens. Le soupirail du secrétariat donnait juste sur la cour des cuisines, il n'eut aucune difficulté à le retirer en silence pour de faufiler dans la pièce. Chercher son dossier avait aussi été relativement facile, et sa carte d'identité se retrouva bien vite en sécurité dans la poche arrière de son vieux jean élimé. Son seul soucis fut qu'il prit peur en entendant le concierge faire sa ronde, et son impatience à sortir par le soupirail lui valu de heurter méchamment un des crochet soutenant la grille. Se mordant les lèvres pour contenir sa douleur, il escalada agilement le mur d'enceinte en s'aidant des poubelles.

Si le concierge n'avait pas été à moitié sourd, peut-être aurait-il entendu le bruit des baskets du fugueur alors que celui-ci courait dans le froid des banlieux de Berlin.

_**A suivre... **_

* * *

_**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, la suite devrait arriver très bientôt  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Auteur :**_ Sasha

_**Titre :**_**Der Schlüssel Zu Meinem Paradies** La clé de mon paradis, merci à **X-HEILIG-X**pour la traduction

_**Disclamer :**_ Ben les membres du groupe Tokio Hotel ne m'appartiennent pas... heureusement pour eux d'ailleurs... par contre le reste de ma fiction oui, alors si vous voulez en utiliser des bouts, ou l'intégralité pour... ben chais pas moi, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire avec une fiction ? A méditer...

Bref, prévenez moi

_**Rating :**_ Yaoï/Slash et twinceste, vous êtes prévenus.

_**Synopsis :**_ Ahem... toujours du mal avec ce résumé... Lorsqu'un orphelin fugueur se retrouve à la rue, rien de pire ne peut lui arriver... au contraire...

_**Reviews :**_ Woooooooooow !!! OO Pour tout vous dire je m'attendais pas à ce qu'il y ait autant de reviews en si peu de temps (5 en 2 jours, record personnel battut XP). Merci merci merci !!! Ca m'encourage vraiment beaucoup Donc merci à **Nicole Pavlovna, ValouX-chan**, **Kelidril**, **BillxTomxFurxImmer** et **Golden Sylphide **(et ouais, j'ai pas put résister à la tentation XP et puis je vais essayer de publier le plus possible quand même... de toute façon ça fait partie des choses qui m'aident à tenir " Küsse !)

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 **_

Il avait marché le reste de la nuit, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un arrêt de bus qu'il considérait comme suffisamment loin de l'orphelinat. Le jour se levait à peine, et emmitouflé dans la capuche de son sweat, il attendait tous les sens en éveil. L'argent était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais eu, le seul qu'il ait vu c'était les pièces que donnaient les gens à la quête. Mais il avait eu de la chance, quelques pièces traînaient sur le coin d'un bureau du secrétariat, oubliées par un employé distrait. L'adolescent fit jouer les petits ronds de métal brillant au creux de sa paume. Il n'avait même pas deux euros, tout juste suffisant pour atteindre les banlieues plus proches de la ville. Il ne pourrait même pas atteindre le centre ville, lui qui voulait aller le plus loin possible il allait devoir s'en satisfaire.

Le bus arriva enfin, et l'adolescent après avoir prit son billet sous l'œil méfiant du conducteur, s'assit au fond contre la vitre, se tassant sur son siège, son visage fin enfoncer dans sa capuche. Il ne manquerait plus qu'on le reconnaisse et qu'on le force à y retourner. Normalement il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait. Normalement. Mais bien qu'il ait eu dix-huit ans quelques semaines auparavant, sa méfiance restait éveillée. Après tout il s'était tout de même enfuit... on n'était jamais trop prudent.

Le ronronnement du moteur aurait pu l'assoupir, lui qui n'avait pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit, mais le jeune homme était trop avide de voir le monde pour dormir. Dans la nuit il n'avait rien pu observer, mais à présent il dévorait tout des yeux. Les maisons, pourtant modestes, l'émerveillaient et il enviait les gens qu'il voyait marcher sur les trottoirs tranquillement, sans sembler craindre quoique ce soit. Il épiait à la dérobée les autres passagers du bus, observant intrigué, les costards un peu froissés des bureaucrates fatigués, les sac à mains éraflés des vieilles dames ridées, ou encore les talons hauts des serveuses endormies. L'horloge du bus indiquait huit heures quand le véhicule pénétra dans les banlieues nord de la ville [1. Des adolescents grimpèrent dans le bus, et l'orphelin les détailla avec curiosité et étonnement. Ils ne paraissaient pas si différents de lui-même. Seuls leurs téléphones portables et leurs lecteurs MP3 qu'ils bidouillaient en permanence les différenciaient réellement. Leurs vêtements aussi, plus beaux, plus neufs.

Le regard de l'adolescent solitaire s'était accroché au blouson de cuir d'un garçons, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le contempler, fasciné par la matière à la fois sombre et luisante.

C'était beau et il aimait ça.

Il aimait ça, la liberté décidément.

Un sourire aux lèvres il caressa la petite clé attachée à un cordon autours de son cou.

Il était temps de l'utiliser.

Cette clé de la liberté.

Cette clé vers son paradis à lui.

Le jeune homme se mordilla anxieusement la lèvre inférieure. Bientôt le bus arriverait à l'arrêt au-delà duquel il ne pouvait rester dans le transport en commun. Bien sur il ne savait pas que personne n'allait contrôler son billet à sa sortie, ni que les contrôleurs ne travaillaient jamais sur cette ligne aussi tôt le matin. Il descendit donc à l'arrêt suivant.

Le bus s'éloignait dans les rues, et le jeune homme le regardait angoissé depuis l'abribus. Et maintenant, que faire ? Il inspecta les alentours, la rue était déserte, bordée de hauts immeubles sur lesquels s'alignaient balcons et fenêtres. Une voiture passa et le bruit du moteur résonna longtemps dans le silence. Il était presque neuf heures, les enfants et les adolescents devaient être en cours, et les adultes au travail, pensa le jeune solitaire. Il avait eu dans l'idée d'aller chez son ancien professeur pour lui demander conseil, mais à présent qu'il y était il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait aucune idée d'où celui-ci pouvait bien vivre. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il habitait dans les banlieues nord. Mais il ne savait pas que les banlieues nord étaient aussi grandes.

La panique commença doucement à s'insinuer en lui. Que pouvait-il bien faire ? Il n'y avait même pas un passant à qui demander... demander quoi ? Il ne savait même pas.

Une idée lui vint soudainement. Il ne connaissait que le nom et le quartier où habitait le vieil homme, mais c'était suffisant pour trouver son adresse dans un annuaire. Tout content et tout fier de sa trouvaille, l'adolescent se dirigea d'un pas guilleret vers l'immeuble le plus proche. Il devait bien y avoir au moins une personne avec un annuaire à prêter dans cet immeuble.

Le hall d'entrée, plutôt lugubre, l'effrayait un peu mais ne fit pas faiblir son désir de monter les marches. Dix minutes plus tard il escalada les marches qui menaient au deuxième étage, personne n'avait répondu à ses coups de sonnettes au premier. Alors qu'il allait sonner à la première porte qu'il vit sur le palier, des bruits de vois lui parvinrent d'un autre appartement, au fond du couloir. Heureux d'avoir enfin trouvé quelqu'un, il se dirigea vers la porte d'où provenaient les éclats de voix. Il allait sonner quand il se rendit compte que la porte était déjà entrebâillée, et cédant à la curiosité il jeta un coup d'œil dans l'habitation. Plusieurs hommes, assez jeunes d'après ce que pouvait voir l'orphelin, semblaient se disputer, deux d'entre eux étaient dos à la porte, un autre de profil. Leurs voix résonnaient dans la pièce, et bien qu'il ne comprenait rien à ce qui se disait, la tension palpable donna des sueurs froides à l'adolescent caché dans le couloir. Une quatrième voix retentit soudain, faible et suppliante, et il bougea derrière la porte pour voir la quatrième personne. Il eut à peine le temps de se demander pourquoi le dernier homme était à genoux par terre, qu'un des trois autres lui donna un violent coup de poing dans la figure. Et soudain les trois hommes se mirent à le frapper, le rouant de coup, les pieds et les poings s'abattant sur le corps de l'homme recroquevillé sur le sol.

L'adolescent contemplait la scène avec horreur, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait autant de violence s'abattre sur un homme. Il recula dans le couloir, mais le crissement de ses vieilles baskets sur le sol attira l'attention d'un des agresseurs. Et quelques minutes après, le jeune homme courrait de toutes ses forces dans la rue, poursuivis par deux des hommes. Se faufilant entre les voitures et les bancs publics, il s'enfuyait à travers des rues qu'il ne connaissait pas. Malheureusement pour lui, les deux hommes eux connaissaient le quartier, et il se retrouva bientôt dans un cul de sac.

Les coups se mirent à pleuvoir, les insultes aussi, sans que le jeune homme ne comprenne rien à ce déluge de violence qui s'abattait sur lui. Un coup plus fort lui fit heurter un mur de plein fouet, et il s'évanouit.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux un peu plus d'une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les deux hommes avaient disparus, tout comme son sac. Hébété il se redressa douloureusement, une belle bosse à l'arrière du crâne, des hématomes sur tout le corps et notamment un sur la pommette gauche, accompagnés d'éraflures, et une coupure assez profonde à la lèvre inférieure. Mais ce qu'il l'inquiétait le plus c'était son flanc droit. Il s'y était déjà fait un beau bleu en s'évadant par le soupirail la nuit d'avant, mais là ça lui faisait beaucoup trop mal pour un simple bleu. A travers ses souvenirs entrecoupés de l'agression il se rappela nettement d'une barre de fer rouillée qui s'abattait sur lui. D'ailleurs elle était juste là cette barre de fer, un bout hérissé et piquant traînant sur les pavés sals. Un frisson glacé lui traversa soudain le dos. S'ils l'avaient frappé avec ça... il n'osait à peine imaginer l'état de son corps.

Il posa avec douceur la paume de sa main droite contre son flanc douloureux, et sentit quelque chose d'humide contre ses doigts. L'ombre dans laquelle était plongé le fond de l'impasse, l'empêchait de voir exactement ce qu'il avait, et il avança précautionneusement jusqu'à la rue plus illuminée. Caché derrière un vieux conteneur abandonné, il inspecta avec réticence son torse. Son sweat bleu marine avait une tache plus foncé au niveau de ses côtes, et l'adolescent le souleva anxieusement en même temps que son T-shirt. Une bonne partie de la peau de son flanc droit était meurtrie et bleuissait, une coupure qui lui paraissait assez profonde saignait le long de ses côtes. Prenant son courage à deux main, le jeune homme entreprit de se tâter doucement, et après de nombreuses grimaces de souffrance et quelques larmes, il parvint soulagé à la conclusion qu'il n'avait rien de cassé. Une chance.

Par contre il lui serait beaucoup plus difficile de passer inaperçu dorénavant. Non seulement il avait les vêtements tachés de sang, sang qu'il perdait d'ailleurs même si l'hémorragie s'atténuait doucement, mais en plus il avait le corps et le visage couvert de bleus et d'éraflures. Etat qui dissuaderait n'importe qui de l'aider, constata-t-il en regardant son reflet dans une flaque d'eau boueuse à ses pieds. Il poussa un profond soupire et redressa la tête.

Son regard tomba sur la poubelle face à lui, la manche d'un pull en dépassait. Un pull qui lui semblait très familier. Se précipitant sur la poubelle, il constata plusieurs de ses affaires s'y trouvaient. Son vieux pull d'hivers, deux T-shirt déchirés par les soins de ses agresseurs, une paire de chaussettes, son vieux sac se cuir raidi par le temps (Sûrement invendable, pensa avec joie l'orphelin), et... son carnet ! Le petit carnet à la couverture en imitation cuir noir qui lui avait été offert à son dernier noël. Rare cadeau dans lequel il notait un peu de tout, ses pensées, ses espoirs, des phrases qu'il aimait, de lui ou d'autres... Carnet qui, avec la clé autours de son cou, était ce qu'il avait de plus précieux au monde.

Soudain plus joyeux, le jeune homme fourra toutes les affaires retrouvées dans le vieux sac qu'il passa en bandoulière, avant de s'éloigner en rasant les murs. Il fallait qu'il trouve un endroit sur, où personne ne viendrait le déranger.

Quelques rues plus loin, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait : un petit escalier qui menait à des caves visiblement plus utilisées depuis longtemps, protégé par un petit portique rouillé qu'il n'eut aucun mal à enjamber. Assis sur les dernières marches, à l'abri des regards, il entreprit de se faire un bandage autours du torse, espérant ainsi stopper le saignement de sa blessure. Les vieux T-shirts déchirés et la paire de chaussette furent réduit en bandes, et entourèrent bientôt le corps maigre de l'adolescent. Une fois le pansement rudimentaire fait, il y glissa sur le coté gauche (en plus ou moins bon état) son petit carnet ainsi que sa carte d'identité.

Mort de fatigue par sa fuite, la course dans la nuit, l'agression et ses blessures, l'adolescent se cacha aussi bien qu'il le pu derrière des cageots abandonnés au pied de la porte menant aux caves. Et roulé en boule, son sac serré conter lui, sa petite clé niché au creux de sa peau frissonnante, il s'endormit sur le béton froid et sal de son refuge, dans une rue sans nom de la grande ville.

_**A suivre...**_

**[1 **Je n'ai aucune idée de comment est structurée la ville de Berlin, alors j'arrange à ma sauce ! Si vous connaissez, ou que vous y habitez, ne vous vexez pas s'il vous plait "

* * *

_**J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je vais essayer de poster la suite le plus vite possible, mais je ne crois pas que ce sera aussi rapide que pour celle-ci  
**_

_**Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !**_

_**Et merci beaucoup ¤  
**_

**  
**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Auteur :**_ Sasha

_**Titre :**_**Der Schlüssel Zu Meinem Paradies** ( La clé de mon paradis, merci à **X-HEILIG-X**pour la traduction)

_**Disclamer :**_ Ben les membres du groupe Tokio Hotel ne m'appartiennent pas... heureusement pour eux d'ailleurs... par contre le reste de ma fiction oui, alors si vous voulez en utiliser des bouts, ou l'intégralité pour... ben chais pas moi, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire avec une fiction ? A méditer...

Bref, prévenez moi

_**Rating :**_ Yaoï/Slash et twinceste, vous êtes prévenus.

_**Synopsis :**_ Ahem... toujours du mal avec ce résumé... Lorsqu'un orphelin fugueur se retrouve à la rue, rien de pire ne peut lui arriver... au contraire...

_**Reviews :**_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews à**Atina Evda** (nan nan, tu n'a pas mal lu Pour l'instant vous ne savez pas vraiment qui il est et tu verra bien comment je vais intégrer les TH ) et à**ValouX-chan** (euh... c'est vrai que j'ai tendance à faire avancer les intrigues assez lentement, mais j'aime pas trop quand tout va trop vite, c'est moins réaliste je trouve... et puis c'est vrai que j'ai tendance à poster assez lentement aussi " désolée, ya plus d'explications à la fin du chap )

Alors le commentaire de **imxcrazy** m'a fait prendre conscience qu'on a pas tous la même sensibilité, alors**je préviens : il y a quelques moment qui ne sont pas des plus réjouissants, assez "gore" (comme dirait imxcrazy), donc vous êtes avertis...**

* * *

_**Chapitre 3**_

Ce qui le réveilla, ce fut la faim. Il faisait toujours jour lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, mais le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher. Il avait du dormir six ou sept heures, peut-être un petit peu plus, il n'avait plus vraiment conscience du temps. Ses agresseurs avait prit toute la nourriture qu'il avait lui-même volé, il ne lui restait plus rien. Après avoir soufflé un bon coup, il se releva et remonta l'escalier en passant son sac autours de son cou et de son bras gauche. Grimaçant de douleur, il se faufila dans les rues la main droite appuyée contre ses côtes blessées. Son ventre criait famine, il n'avait rien mangé depuis la veille au soir, pourtant malgré ses recherches il ne pu trouver quoique ce soit à manger. La faim lui tiraillait les entrailles, et la douleur l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement. A bout de forces, il finit par se laissa glisser le long d'un mur, et s'endormit derrière un vieux camion garé sur le trottoir.

L'aube le réveilla le lendemain, il avait toujours terriblement faim, mais le sommeil qu'il avait rattrapé lui donnait à présent la force suffisante pour aller chercher de la nourriture. Par chance il trouva rapidement une petite place où plusieurs commerces entouraient un supermarché. Observant les allées venues depuis le recoin sombre d'une rue, il se rendit vite compte qu'il n'avait aucune chance de voler quoique ce soit dans le supermarché. Même pas sur que le vigil le laisse entrer. Ce fut un chat qui vint à sa rescousse, sans le vouloir. Maigre, famélique et presque redevenu sauvage, l'animal semblait suivre à l'odorat une piste qui le conduisit dans une petite ruelle derrière une boulangerie. Décidant de faire confiance à l'instinct du chat de gouttière, l'adolescent le suivit discrètement. Et il eut raison car il trouva bientôt les poubelles de la boulangerie, sur lesquelles le chat grignotait un vieux reste de ce qui ressemblait vaguement à de la pizza. Hésitant un instant, l'adolescent l'observait mi-résigné, mi-dégoûté, la faim au ventre. Un bruit de pas se rapprochant me décida, et il attrapa un bout de pain avant de s'enfuir en courant. La peur au ventre, il courut longtemps à travers les rues froides, le pain rassit serré contre lui. Lorsque après de nombreuses minutes il fut sur de pas avoir été suivit, il marcha plus calmement, mâchonnant le pain dur. Son flanc droit lui faisait affreusement mal, un mélange de tiraillements et de brûlures, mais le jeune homme s'efforçait de ne pas y penser, s'enfonçant dans les rues. Il avait marché jusqu'à ce que la nuit l'enveloppe à nouveau de son manteau d'obscurité et de froid, jusqu'à ce que la douleur et la fatigue l'empêchent d'avancer, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'effondre dans la rue, contre l'escalier branlant d'un échafaud.

Ce fut à nouveau la faim qui l'éveilla, la faim et le froid.

L'hiver était déjà là, et le froid acheva de plonger l'adolescent dans une longue nuit noire te solitaire dont il ne voyait pas la fin. Sa blessure ne cicatrisait pas bien et il fut rapidement prit d'une fièvre qui ne le lâchait pas. Dans les brumes de son esprit, seules trois choses restaient claires : il devait trouver à manger, toujours tout le temps la faim étant devenu une obsession tellement elle le tiraillait, il devait essayer de se protéger du froid, qui s'insinuait jusque dans ses os, et il devait avancer. Avancer toujours plus loin, ne jamais s'arrêter, fuir, échappé à ces mains invisibles qui voulait l'attraper et l'emmener quelque part où il se sentait enfermé... déchiré.

Il finit par ne plus faire la différence entre ses délires fiévreux et la réalité, tout semblait appartenir à un long cauchemar froid et douloureux.

Voler de quoi se nourrir devenait de plus en plus difficile, perdu dans les limbes de ses rêves éveillés, il ne faisait plus attention à l'heure, aux lieus et encore moins aux autres. D'ailleurs les autres ne le voyait pas... ou si peu.

Ce n'était plus qu'un adolescent blessé et fiévreux, délirant et voleur, frigorifié et encrassé, perdu et abandonné.

Et lorsque la première neige tomba, elle le recouvrit de son manteau blanc alors qu'il dormit d'un sommeil fragile, recroquevillé contre une benne à ordure. Le froid le transperça si cruellement, qu'il se réveilla en sursaut et se mit à courir aussitôt dans les rues, ne réfléchissant pas, son instinct lui hurlant de bouger pour ne pas mourir.

Il cessa de neiger, l'aube était apparut entre-temps, et l'orphelin se mit doucement à pleurer sous le doux soleil qui chauffait sa peau. C'était si douloureux, cette chaleur fragile après tout ce froid.

Ce fut à ce moment précis, que tout bascula.

Il se tenait là, debout sur le trottoir, il était encore tôt et pourtant de nombreuses voitures roulaient déjà sur la route. Il n'entendit pas la porte de l'immeuble s'ouvrir avec fracs derrière lui, il n'entendit pas la voix d'un adolescent crier quelque chose dans la brume du matin, il n'entendit pas les talons d'une femme claquer sur le trottoir alors qu'elle le traversait à grandes enjambées. Mais par contre il vit cette femme commencer à traverser la rue en fouillant dans son sac, et il vit la voiture arriver à toute vitesse. Et dans son esprit enfiévrer, une voix, sa voix, hurla. Sans réfléchir, il en était de toutes façons incapable, il attrapa violement le bras de la femme et la tire brutalement vers lui. Elle trébucha contre lui et la voiture passa en trombe, klaxonnant et faisant voler le manteau de la femme éberluée.

- Oh mon dieu... oh mon dieu...

Ce n'était apparemment tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire. L'adolescent qui avait crié depuis le perron de l'immeuble derrière eux, arriva en courant, et se mit à crier, la voix tremblante de peur. Elle se mit à pleurer.

Le bruit des sanglots, les cris angoissés du jeune à ses côtés, les voitures que roulaient si vites près d'eux, l'odeur forte de l'essence dans le froid, le vent glacial qui s'était soudain levé, et ce soleil, ce soleil sur sa peau, dans ses yeux, ce soleil qui brillait si fort, si fort dans sa tête...

Lorsque l'orphelin reprit connaissance, sa tête tournait tellement qu'il se demanda un instant s'il rêvait encore. Sa vision flou lui donna la vue de ce qui ressemblait à un ciel très blanc. Il eut quelques secondes de blanc, avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait d'un plafond. Mais qu'est-ce qu'un plafond faisait dans la rue ? Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir, une douleur aigue lui transperça la tête alors qu'il essayait de la tourner. Il sombra à nouveau dans l'inconscience.

Ce qui le réveilla la seconde fois ce fut la sensation d'avoir un poisson mort sur le visage. Et il ne pouvait ouvrir les yeux car le poisson pesait trop lourd sur ses paupières. Ses lèvres sèches et craquelées par le froid s'ouvrirent difficilement et il ne réussis qu'à émettre un râle rauque. Cela sembla néanmoins suffisant pour faire comprendre au poisson qu'il était indésirable, puisqu'il disparut soudainement. Il se rendit alors compte qu'une voix résonnait autours de lui. Mais il n'arrivait pas à saisir le sens de ce qu'elle disait, tout allait trop vite, ou trop lentement, il ne savait plus.

Il avait soif, et pour l'instant c'était la seule chose dont il fût sûr et certain.

Ses lèvres sèches étaient si gercées par le froid qu'il avait du mal à les remuer, et sa langue pâteuse l'empêchait de déglutir et de soulager ainsi sa gorge en feu. La personne près de lui sembla comprendre qu'il avait soif, car il sentit un bras s'enrouler autours de lui pour le redresser légèrement. Rapidement la fraîcheur d'un verre rencontra ses lèvres meurtries et de l'eau vint doucement couler contre la langue. Il but lentement et longuement, sans avoir aucune notion du temps, appréciant seulement le liquide coulant dans sa gorge.

On finit par le rallonger et il se rendormit sereinement cette fois-ci.

Quand pour la troisième fois il se réveilla, il avait l'esprit un peu plus clair, bien que ça vue reste toujours troublée par la fièvre. Lentement il cligna de yeux et se redressa difficilement sur un coude pour regarder autours de lui. Il se trouvait dans ce qui ressemblait à un salon, allongé sur un canapé, une table basse avec un verre vide à ses côtés et un peu plus loin ce qu'il identifia comme une télévision, mais ça vue était trop brouillée pour qu'il puisse distinguer quoique ce soit d'autre. Quelqu'un apparut soudain dans son champ de vision, c'était apparemment un adolescent, il souriait gentiment et une sorte d'aura dorée semblait émaner de son visage. Il s'approcha de l'orphelin, et celui-ci loucha pour mieux le voir, mais rien à faire ses yeux demeuraient trop brouillés. Il s'approcha de l'orphelin et lui offrit un nouveau verre d'eau, mais il lui glissa avant un comprimé entre les dents.

- Ça va faire baisser ta fièvre.

L'orphelin avala docilement le médicament et but goulûment le verre d'eau, fixant le jeune homme qui l'aidait, essayant désespérément de comprendre pourquoi il semblait avoir une auréole autours de la tête. Celui-ci posa le verre vide sur la table et s'adressa de nouveau à lui.

- Je vais à la pharmacie. Je reviens dans un quart d'heure environ. Reposes-toi, ok ?

Ce sourire gentil lui faisait tant de bien que l'orphelin se remit à somnoler calmement, avant même que l'autre ait quitté la pièce. Le bruit de clé dans la serrure le réveilla quelques minutes plus tard. L'autre était revenu et entra dans la pièce un sachet à la main.

- J'ai acheté quelques trucs pour tes blessures, dit-il en désignant les pommettes éraflées du jeune homme allongé. Mais avant de te soigner, il faudrait mieux que tu te laves. Je vais t'aider à aller jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Il l'aida à se lever, et à tituber jusqu'à une porte au fond d'un couloir. L'orphelin distinguait vaguement la poignée du reste de la porte, mais tout restait très flou. La salle de bain n'était pas grande, mais agréable, et bientôt il entendit le son caractéristique d'une baignoire qui se remplie. Il se demanda vaguement où était son sac, mais n'avait pas la force de le demander. L'autre lui parlait de savon et de shampoing, et finit par sortir, le laissant seul avec un bain chaud qui l'attendait gentiment. L'adolescent resta immobile plusieurs secondes, observant la buée se former sur le large miroir qui surplombait les deux lavabos. Il finit par se déshabiller avec des gestes lents et maladroits, avant de tremper le bout de ses orteils dans l'eau. C'était chaud, beaucoup trop chaud pour quelqu'un qui avait vécu dans le froid de la nuit un petit peu trop longtemps. De longues minutes d'hésitations et de grimaces furent nécessaires, pour qu'il se glisse enfin dans l'eau chaude. C'était agréable, il avait l'impression de se trouver dans une sorte de cocon protecteur... de se retrouver plutôt.

L'esprit à nouveau clair, il entreprit de se frotter doucement la peau à l'aide d'un gant de toilette et des divers savons à sa disposition. Rapidement ses gestes se firent plus brusques, presque violents, à mesure qu'il frottait sa peau rougie. Il tentait d'arracher ses dernières semaines d'errance et de souffrance de sa peau, des larmes qu'il ne comprenait pas coulant sur ses joues. Ses yeux brouillés rencontrèrent soudain quelque chose de brillant sur son torse nu, et il arrêta instantanément de racler sa peau. Sa petite clé pendouillait toujours au bout de la vielle cordelette autours de son cou.

Sa liberté, il l'avait à présent.

Maintenant il lui fallait apprendre à vivre avec.

Inspirant profondément, il reposa le gant sur le bord de la baignoire et son regard plongea dans l'eau du bain. Noire de saletés et de crasse, elle lui inspira un dégoût qui le fit presque vomir. Rapidement il retira la bonde, et observa, comme hypnotiser, l'eau s'échapper en tourbillons dans le trou. Lorsque la baignoire fût vide il la rinça en même temps que lui, laissant l'eau couler au dessus de sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne de nouveau transparente.

L'eau froide qu'il avait utilisé pour se rincer avait fait disparaître la buée du large miroir, et en sortant du bain, le jeune homme se retrouva confronté à son image qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis plusieurs semaines.

Il s'observa attentivement dans la glace. Sa petite clé se retrouvait nichée au creux de son torse maigre, entre ses côtes saillantes. Il semblait y avoir si peu de choses entre sa peau et ses os, que ceux-ci ressortaient clairement. Son corps était recouvert d'ecchymoses et d'éraflures mal cicatrisées, qui avec l'eau chaude, le savon et l'acharnement de l'orphelin, avaient perdu leurs croûtes et le brûlait désagréablement. Son flanc droit avait reprit à peu près sa couleur initiale avec le temps, mais la coupure c'était elle aussi rouverte avec le bain et, au dégoût du jeune homme, il se rendit compte qu'elle s'était infectée. Il soupira et observa son visage, ses joues creuses et éraflées ainsi que ses larges cernes faisaient ressortir ses yeux bruns, où brillait encore une petite flamme fiévreuse. Un soupire franchit de nouveau ses lèvres éclatées par le froid, il n'avait pas tant changé finalement.

Il se rappelait avoir jeté un coup d'œil au miroir en rentrant dans la salle de bain, la vue troublée de son visage noircit par la boue et les saletés de la rue, les croûtes infâmes sur ses joues et ses cheveux dégoulinants de crasse, lui avait fait détourner les yeux de honte et de dégoût.

Comment quelqu'un avait pu le recueillir dans l'état dans lequel il se trouvait ?

Songeur et perplexe, il entreprit de se sécher en évitant ses blessures, et lorsqu'il fut sec il en était à se demander s'il devait remettre ses vêtements dégueulasses, quand on frappa à la porte. Le jeune homme sursauta tellement fort qu'il était sûr que l'autre l'avait entendu.

- Je t'apporte des vêtements propres. Bouges pas, je vais les poser par terre rapidement, ok ?

Sans attendre de réponse l'adolescent de l'autre côté de la porte ouvrit légèrement la porte et posa quelques vêtements sur le sol avant de la refermer.

L'orphelin attrapa les habits et les observa, curieux. Un caleçon vert, un jean, un T6shirt et un sweat-shirt épais et doux... le tout peut-être un peu grand pour son corps malingre, mais surtout confortable. Il se vêtit avec un plaisir évident, mais hésita au moment d'enfiler le T-shirt. Que devait-il faire pour sa blessure ? Elle ne saignait pas... c'était pire, elle suppurait.

Regardant autours de lui, il avisa une petite pile de serviettes de toilette propres et pliées avec soin sur une étagère. Il en attrapa une rapidement, ses réflexes de voleurs refaisant surface, et la cala contre son flanc, avant d'enfiler le reste des vêtements la main appuyée sur ses côtes.

Et maintenant, qu'était-il sensé faire ?

Anxieux il fit un petit tas avec ses habits sales sur le sol, et récupéra son carnet, dans lequel il glissa sa carte d'identité, qu'il coinça de nouveau sous ses vêtements, calé dans la ceinture de son jean.

La poignée de la porte s'abaissa sans bruit sous la pression de sa main, et l'orphelin se faufila dans le couloir sans savoir quoi faire. Ses pieds nus frémirent sur le parquet un peu froid, il n'était plus habitué à cette douceur du bois contre sa peau. Sa vue brouillée par la fièvre l'avait empêché de voir les photos accrochées aux murs. Photos de gens, de corps, de villes, d'intérieurs... épurées ou, au contraire, surchargées de détails il se dégageait de ces photos de la vie. Une vie extraordinairement simple, tout simplement belle. La vie de tous les jours. De chaques instants. La beauté cachée sous la banalité de notre regard.

Longtemps il les observa en silence, avançant lentement dans le couloir.

Et lorqu'il arriva dans le salon le choc fut brutal.

L'autre était là.

Accroupis sur le sol, près de la table basse, il regardait pensivement par la fenêtre.

A l'infime bruit des pas de l'orphelin sur le sol, il tourna la tête vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres.

Ces lèvres...

Elles étaient...

Ces yeux... ce nez... ces pomettes, la fome de ce menton l'arrondis de ces sourcils la courbe de cette machoire...

Le jeune fugueur ne se rendit pas compte que l'autre s'était relevé et le regardait aussi, tant il était absorbé dans sa stupéfait contemplation. Leurs yeux si semblables se scrutaient mutuellement, cherchant à comprendre.

Sa voix douce et rauque, encore enrouée par la souffrance résonna comme une délivrance entre eux.

- P-pour... pourquoi est-ce que tu... tu es comme moi ?

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

_**Aloooooors ???**_

_**J'espère que ça vous a plu Je vous propose un petit concours :**_

_**D'après vous, qui est l'orphelin et qui est la personne qui l'a recueilli ?**_

_**Dites-moi vos avis sur la question (et sur le chapitre au passage ) et le/la ou les gagnant auront droit à... ahem... je sais pas... un petit lemon juste pour eux ? XP**_

_**Je ne sais pas quand je pourai poster la suite, le pire c'est qu'elle est écrite, mais j'ai accès à un ordi que le week-end, et j'ai pas toujours le temps de tout taper et de poster, d'où le temps que j'ai mit à mettre cette suite "**_

_**Je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux, si ça vous plait !**_

_**Merci de lire cette fiction !**_

_**Sasha **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Auteur :**_ Sasha

_**Titre :**_**Der Schlüssel Zu Meinem Paradies** ( La clé de mon paradis, merci à **X-HEILIG-X**pour la traduction)

_**Disclamer :**_ Ben les membres du groupe Tokio Hotel ne m'appartiennent pas... heureusement pour eux d'ailleurs... par contre le reste de ma fiction oui, alors si vous voulez en utiliser des bouts, ou l'intégralité pour... ben chais pas moi, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire avec une fiction ? A méditer...

Bref, prévenez moi

_**Rating :**_ Yaoï/Slash et twinceste, vous êtes prévenus.

_**Synopsis :**_ Ahem... toujours du mal avec ce résumé... Lorsqu'un orphelin fugueur se retrouve à la rue, rien de pire ne peut lui arriver... au contraire...

_**Reviews :**_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews à BillxTomxFurxImmer (contente que ça te plaise, à l'origine j'avais pas du tout l'intention de faire un concours, mais en fait je me suis rendue compte que pas mal de gen me demandait qui était qui, donc ben voilà quoi ), ******Atina Evda** (Ahaaaaa...tu vas enfin voir qui est qui Je voulais te remercier pour ta review sur l'OS Tout celà n'aurait jamais du arriver, ça m'a fait très plaisir même si apparement tu es la seule à qui ça plaise...--" et pour le truc du deuxième chapitre, en fait c'est moi qui ais fait un petit cafouillage au niveau du postage...bref ya pas de suite prévue.), Hawk (contente que ça te plaise, en tout cas je doit dire que tu as bien deviné certaines choses...), ******ValouX-chan** (l'énergie que tu transmet à travers tes reviews me fait toujours un bien fou J'ai toujours envie de lever le poing en l'air et de gueuler "Yeaaaah I can do it !!!" ), Nicole Pavlovna (merci pour le courage, il m'en faut c'est vrai "), Angel of Tears (mmm...tu veras tu veras...mais c'est pas trop une histoire d'habits, ils sont trop larges pour l'orphelin parce qu'il est désespérement maigre )et Momo974 (qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ?! Vas bosser espèce de glandeuse !!! Tu connais ton voc d'anglais ?! Nan ?! Bah alors !!! XP)

* * *

**Chapitre 4 **

_- Pourquoi...est-ce que tu es comme...moi ?_

- Je...je sais pas...

L'autre paraissait aussi troublé que lui. Le fugueur ne peut empêcher la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres de les franchir.

- Qui es-tu ? Pourquoi... pourquoi je suis ici ?...qu'est-ce que...je ne comprend...pas...

L'adolescent face à lui, lui sourit gentiment et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé en lui faisant signe de le suivre. Ce fut à cet instant que l'orphelin se rendit compte que cette impression d'aura dégagée par l'autre, cette sorte d'auréole autours de sa tête qu'il avait entraperçue dans les brumes de sa fièvre...

- Je m'appelle Tom.

...des dreadlocks.

- Tout à l'heure, tu as sauvé ma mère. Tu te rappelles ?

Il hocha la tête les yeux perdus dans ces longs cheveux entortillés sur eux-mêmes.

- Elle a du partir, elle avait un avion à prendre, mais comme tu t'étais évanouis dans mes bras je pouvais quand même pas te laisser dans la rue. Alors, ben, je t'ais ramené ici, chez nous. Voilà.

Un petit silence s'installa douillettement entre eux, avant que Tom ne le chasse en reprenant la parole.

- Et toi ? Comment tu t'appelles ?

Il hésitait visiblement à lui en demander plus, même si la curiosité brillait dans ses yeux. Un peu perturbé par tout ce qui l'entourait, l'orphelin répondit tout de même.

- Mon vrai prénom c'est Bill, mais celui qu'ils m'ont donné c'est Wilhelm.

- Qu'_ils_ t'ont _donné_ ?

La question lui avait échappé, et à présent il n'était pas sûr que ce fût vraiment une bonne chose. Bill l'observait, le scrutant ouvertement, ses yeux cernés le sondant profondément, et Tom avait l'étrange impression que l'autre fouillait son âme.

- Je suis orphelin. Ma mère est morte quelques heures après l'accouchement. Elle a juste eu le temps de me donner mon nom...Bill. J'ai été élevé par un orphelinat tenu par des religieuses, et Bill n'est pas un prénom biblique, mais la diminution de William. Alors ils m'ont rebaptisé Wilhelm, la version allemande de William, mais j'ai pu garder Bill comme deuxième prénom. Voilà.

Son ton neutre, froid et distant dénonçait un malaise profond, et Tom se sentait plus que gêné face à cet adolescent aux yeux perdus dans le vide. Celui-ci reprit pied et fixa de nouveau le dreadé, le regard quelque peu troublé cette fois-ci.

- Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas Wilhelm...mais mon véritable prénom est la seule chose qui me reste de ma mère...  
- Je comprends... tu sais moi non plus je connais pas ma mère biologique... j'ai été adopté bébé...mais je n'ai jamais su si elle était morte ou si elle m'avait abandonné...et puis à présent ça n'a plus vraiment d'importance...

Tom poussa un lourd soupir, comme pour chasser une veille tristesse, ancrée au plus profond de son âme. Il secoua doucement la tête, faisant danser ses dreads sur ses épaules, et releva les yeux vers son protégé en souriant gentiment.

- Bon...il est temps de soigner tout ça ! J'ai apporter un tas de trucs différents : antiseptiques, désinfectants, pansements, bandes... j'espère que ça suffira ! Et sinon la pharmacienne m'a dit que les cachets que je t'ai donné devrait faire l'affaire pour ta fièvre... mais si ça continue, on ira voir le médecin.

Il s'était affairé autours de la table basse tout en parlant, sortant les différents produits des sachets en papiers de la pharmacie et les étalant sur le bois verni. Bill l'observait en silence, un petit sourire heureux aux lèvres. Il se laissa docilement faire, et le dreadé entreprit de lui désinfecter ses diverses plaies et éraflures qui lui zébraient les bras et les joues, mais lorsqu'il demanda à l'orphelin d'enlever son T-shirt pour qu'il puisse continuer son travail, celui-ci refusa catégoriquement.

- Mais...tu es aussi blessé au torse ! J'en suis sur, j'ai vu que tu te tenais les côtes !

L'adolescent fixa d'un air accusateur la main du fugueur, crispée sur son flanc.

- Non ! Je n'ai rien, je ne veux rien !

- Je peux pas te laisser dans cet état, si ça se trouve c'est grave et...

- Ce n'est rien, rien du tout !

- Donc tu avoues qu'il y a bien quelque chose !

- ...

- Bon allez, arrêtes ça et montre moi ce que tu as.

Bill ne répondit rien et se contenta de fixer son vis-à-vis dans les yeux. Une détermination farouche brillait dans ses prunelles, attisant la curiosité de Tom. Il pouvait bien le fusiller du regard autant qu'il le voulait, le dreadé finirait bien par arriver à le soigner, une fois qu'il avait une idée en tête, rien ne l'empêcherait d'y arriver ! Et surtout pas un adolescent maigrichon et affreusement mystérieux qu'il avait recueilli dans la r...

- Hé !!! Mais... qu'est-ce que tu fou !

L'orphelin, qui avait apparemment comprit au regard du dreadé que celui-ci ne cèderait pas, avait conclu que seule une réaction rapide pouvait le sortir de là. Il se leva donc d'un bond et couru à travers le salon en direction du couloir. Il ne fallait pas qu'il voit ce truc immonde sur son torse...il ne le voulait pas, hors de question... même lui avait du mal à le regarder plus de quelques secondes, il ne pouvait pas lui infliger ça... et en plus, soit il se sentirait obligé de le soigner avec la nausée, soit il l'emmènerait de force chez un médecin... et si il n'acceptait pas que Tom voit ça, il en était encore moins question avec un total inconnu...  
Mais le fugueur avait à peine atteint le hall d'entrée que déjà Tom était sur ses talons. Il essaya de courir plus vite, et d'atteindre la porte, mais il ne réussis qu'à s'effondrer dessus, des cercles de couleurs tournoyant devant ses yeux. La main crispée sur son flanc blessé, il tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre ses esprits, mais le monde tournait trop vite autours de lui pour qu'il y parvienne, et il ne put empêcher Tom de le soutenir délicatement et de le transporter à nouveau jusqu'au canapé. L'adolescent essaya faiblement d'empêcher son « sauveur » de soulever son T-shirt, mais ses forces l'avaient quitté, et il ne pouvait que subir l'assaut de l'autre.  
Il ne regarda pas son visage quand le dreadé souleva son T-shirt, puis la petite serviette de toilette. Il ne voulait pas voir le dégoût dans ses yeux, il ne voulait pas y voir de la pitié ou quoique ce soit d'autre. Mais rien de tout cela n'arriva.  
Ce fut quelque chose à quoi il ne s'attendait pas qui arriva.  
Quelque chose qu'il n'avait même pas envisagé.  
De la colère, et même plus... de la fureur.

- Qui a fait ça ?! La voix de Tom trembla de rage contenue, et ses doigts tressaillaient contre la peau pâle de son protégé.

Bill ne dit rien, se contenta de le fixer, ses grands yeux étonnés et soulagés. Alors le dreadé ne posa aucune autre question, et se contenta de le soigner. Et lorsqu'il eut fini le pansement, il se rendit compte que l'orphelin s'était endormi, le visage enfoui dans les coussins, ses longs cheveux châtains étalés sur l'accoudoir. Longuement il l'observa.  
C'était un mystère, mais cela n'empêchait pas le dreadé de trouver en lui une certaine fragilité étonnante...

Lorsque quelques heures plus tard Bill se réveilla, la première chose à laquelle il pensa, avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, ce fut qu'il avait faim.  
Terriblement faim.  
Cette faim qui le tiraillait depuis des jours et des jours s'était réveillée, maintenant que la douleur s'était un peu atténuée. Et elle hurlait au fond de lui, elle hurlait cette faim dévorante qui lui tordait les entrailles et lui comprimait l'estomac.  
La respiration haletante, les pupilles dilatées par l'envie de nourriture, il se fia à son odorat pour tenter de percevoir quelque chose de comestible. Une odeur de viande vint rapidement lui chatouiller les narines, et en quelques secondes il avait trouvé la cuisine et la barquette de steak sortie sur le plan de travail.  
De la viande... il n'en avait pas mangé depuis l'orphelinat.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Tom entra dans la cuisine et découvrit le fugueur accroupi dans un coin de la pièce, un morceau de viande crue dans les mains, qu'il dévorait littéralement. Du sang et de la salive lui barbouillaient les joues et les lèvres, et en quelques seconde il avait fini d'engloutir la viande.  
Il releva alors le visage et fixa le dreadé de son regard brillant et cupide... celui-ci se troubla un instant de ces yeux enfiévrés, mais se reprit bien vite en voyant l'orphelin s'écrouler sur le carrelage.  
Il dormait à nouveau, comme un enfant.  
Tant de choses semblaient se mêler dans cet être affalé sur le carrelage à ses pieds... il ne savait plus quoi penser... cette fragilité et cette violence qui s'enroulait autours de lui...

Que faire ?

Lui réapprendre à vivre ?

Mais le voulait-il seulement ?

Tom soupira profondément, se frottant les tempes à l'aide de ses paumes, comme si les mouvements circulaires de ses mains contre la racine de ses cheveux pouvaient l'aider à résoudre ses doutes. Il finit par se redresser, et hissa doucement l'orphelin sur son dos, avant de le transporter de nouveau jusqu'au canapé dans le salon.

En observant le visage fin et endormi du jeune homme, il se dit que de toutes façons il n'avancerait pas tant que le fugueur ne lui parlerait pas... ce dont il désespérait que ça arrive un jour, vu ses réactions pour le moins... imprévisibles.

Son regard sombre s'attarda sur l'horloge murale, et il se dit qu'une petite sieste ne lui ferait pas de mal, dès qu'il aurait mangé quelque chose.

Lorsque quelques heures plus tard Bill se réveilla à nouveau, aucun bruit ne venait troubler le silence de l'appartement. L'adolescent se redressa, se mordillant les lèvres où persistait un vague goût de sang, et finit par se lever poussé par la curiosité. Il se glissa dans le couloir et entreprit d'explorer le reste de l'habitation qui lui était encore inconnu. Il ne touchait à rien, mais dévorait tout des yeux, et bientôt il arriva au fond du couloir où deux portes se faisaient face. Sur l'une d'elle un panneau imitant ceux des sens interdits, l'appelait visiblement à appuyer sur la poignée. C'était une chambre, petite et encombrée, difficile d'accès à cause des divers vêtements, disques, bandes dessinées, câbles, enceintes, cordes de guitares, cannettes et autres chaussettes douteuses qui s'accumulaient entre un lit défait, un bureau croulant sous les feuilles volantes et les livres écornés, et une armoire ouverte d'où menaçait de s'effondrer une pile de T-shirt, vaguement repassés. Une guitare, visiblement soigneusement nettoyée et choyée par rapport au reste des affaires, trônait majestueusement au pied du lit, lit dans lequel ronflait d'ailleurs légèrement Tom. L'orphelin s'en approcha précautionneusement, enjambant une pile de magasines à l'aspect douteux et évitant de justesse un aquarium vide d'eau mais remplis de bonbon et chewing-gum en tout genre. Il s'assit finalement en tailleur près de la tête du lit, l'épaule appuyée contre la table de chevet, et observa attentivement l'adolescent endormi sous ses yeux. Ils avaient le même visage, il en était sur à présent, mais les longues dreadlocks éparpillées sur l'oreiller conférait au jeune homme une allure d'ange déchu assez... déroutante, décida Bill faute de trouver meilleur qualificatif. Quelques menus détails les différenciaient tout de même, un grain de beauté, une très légère cicatrice...ou encore ce curieux petit trou qu'il avait à la base de la lèvre inférieure. Etrange ce trou d'ailleurs...

- Un problème ?

Ce fut plus le mouvement des lèvres qu'il fixait, que le son des mots proférés, qui fit sursauter l'orphelin. Il releva les yeux et rencontra ceux, encore un peu , endormis, de Tom. Un grand sourire lui fendit le visage.

- Non, non

Cette réaction surprit l'adolescent allongé, n'importe qui d'autre aurait rougis, voir bégayé, un quelconque sentiment de gène, mais pas Bill, non. Comme si rien n'était plus naturel que de scruter avec autant d'attention quelqu'un dans son sommeil.

- C'est juste que...tu as un drôle de trou...là...

Un long doigt fin vint effleurer la commissure des lèvres du jeune homme et celui-ci fronça légèrement les sourcils, quelque peu troublé par le contact.

- Euh...ouais...je sais...c'est pour mon piercing.

Au regard de total incompréhension que lui lança l'orphelin, il eut un sourire. C'est vrai qu'il avait été élevé chez les sœurs...

- Attend, j'te montre.

D'un bond Tom s'était levé et traversa la pièce jusqu'à son bureau, enjambant avec la nonchalance de l'habitude le bazar de la chambre. Bill le suivit plus prudemment, et quand il arriva à sa hauteur l'autre se tourna vers lui.

- Regardes.

L'orphelin fixa avec stupeur le petit anneau de métal qui ornait à présent la lèvre inférieure du dreadé.

- Mais...c'est comme une boucle d'oreille !

- Oui, un peu. Répondit Tom avec un sourire qui fit briller l'anneau dans la lumière de cette fin d'après-midi.

Bill le fixa, un mélange de fascination, de crainte et de désapprobation dans le regard.

- Mais pourquoi...pourquoi tu mets ça ? Ce sont les...les femmes de petite vertu qui mettent des boucles d'oreilles.

- Les quoi ?! OO

- Les femmes de...petite vertu...

Et là Tom vit avec stupeur Bill rougir à ses propres paroles, comme s'il venait de dire quelque chose de honteux dont on ne devait pas parler (Ce-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Parler...).

- Et c'est quoi une "femme de petite vertu" comme tu dis ?

L'orphelin rougit encore plus si possible et se tortilla (tortillaaaaaaaaaa XP) les doigts nerveusement.

- C'est une femme qui...qui...

- Kiki ?

- Qui vend son corps pour les plaisirs de la chair...

Il débita la phrase avec une telle rapidité, que Tom eut du mal à tout saisir. Il semblait évident qu'il avait appris, ou qu'on lui avait fait apprendre, par cœur cette formule toute faite.

Le dreadé face à lui cligna des yeux sous la surprise avant d'éclater de rire sous le regard interloqué du fugueur.

- Tu veux parler des prostituées ? Mais ya pas que les put... les prostituées qui portent des boucles d'oreilles ! Qui t'a fait gober un truc pareil ?!

- Sœur Emmanuelle...marmonna Bill le teint rose.

Il y avait une telle candeur, une telle naïveté dans ses yeux, que Tom ne put s'empêcher de sourire avec douceur.

- Ecoutes, le monde est sûrement très différent de tout ce que l'on a put t'apprendre là-bas... Et pour les boucles d'oreilles, énormément de femmes en porte partout dans le monde sans que cela fasse d'elles des p-prostituées, et quand on a la peau percée ailleurs, on appelle ça un piercing.

Bill fixait toujours le petit anneau métallique, les sourcils légèrement froncés. C'est vrai que ça n'était pas laid au final, pensa le fugueur rêveusement. Mu par une pulsion soudaine, il déplia son bras et effleura de nouveau du bout des doigts les lèvres de son "sauveur".

Celui-ci ne bougeait pas, et se contentait de fixer son vis-à-vis, troublé par la légère caresse des doigts fins contre sa peau. Il ne savait plus quoi penser, tout chez Bill transpirait l'innocence et une naïve candeur, mais cette brutalité, cette bestialité qu'il cachait au fond de lui le troublait presque autant que ses gestes curieux et emplis d'une sensualité inconsciente...

Ce moment fragile d'une tendresse partagée entre ces deux adolescents si semblables et pourtant qui ne connaissaient rien l'un de l'autre, fut brutalement interrompu par une sonnerie rythmée de téléphone portable. Le dreadé recula en sursautant légèrement, et se précipita sur son lit, trébuchant sur son étui à guitare et renversant un sac à dos.

- A-allo ?...ah...oui oui ...euh ben ouais, enfin plus ou moins...quoi ?...euh, je sais pas...nan...mmm...bon ok j'le ferai...ouais...mais alors t'es d'accord pour que...?...ok...ouais à plus...bye...

Il raccrocha, et resta quelque secondes sans bouger, accroupis sur son matelas, avant de se tourner vers l'orphelin qui n'avait pas bougé.

- C'était ma mère. Elle voulait savoir si tout allait bien...elle est d'accord pour que tu restes quelques temps ici...mais euh...enfin on sait rien de toi...et ben...ç-ça l'inquiète un peu tu vois...

L'orphelin le fixait, le regard impassible, et le jeune homme avait l'impression d'être passé aux rayons X. Mal à l'aise il se remit à parler, la voix pas assurée.

- ...enfin c'est juste que...ben on se connaît pas et...tu était vraiment dans un état...'fin c'est assez...euh...louche...

L'orphelin tourna les talons et sortit de la chambre rapidement enjambant le plus vite possible le bazar de la pièce. Le dreadé lâcha un faible "merde" avant de s'élancer lui aussi dans le couloir, et si il partait ? Il ne pouvait pas le laisser s'en aller comme ça ! Il vivait sûrement dans les rues ! Merde, merde et remerde !

Mais lorsqu'il déboula dans le salon, Bill l'attendait tranquillement assis sur le canapé qui avait recueilli sa douleur et ses songes ces dernières heures. Le dreadé le regarda les yeux ronds, perdu.

- M-mais...tu...tu n'es pas...qu'est-ce que...

- Je me suis dis qu'on serait mieux ici, assis, pour parler. Et puis j'avais mal aux jambes.

- Ah...bon ben d'accord alors...

Il s'assit un peu maladroitement sur un fauteuil face au canapé.

- ...

- ...

- ...euh...tu parles pas ?

- Que veux-tu savoir ?

- Ben... d'où viens-tu ? Pourquoi tu étais dans cet état quand... quand tu as sauvé ma mère ? Pourquoi on dirait que tu as pas mangé depuis des semaines ? Pourquoi toutes ces blessures ? Pourquoi celle au torse ? Qui te l'a faite ? Pourquoi tu... tu a sauvé ma mère ?

La dernière question, il n'avait pas put la poser. Il aurait voulu savoir pourquoi il semblait si fragile, pourquoi une telle violence se cachait en lui, mais... ce genre de question ne se pose pas...

- Je te l'ai dis ce matin, j'ai été élevé dans un orphelinat...il y a eut un incendie...j'ai du aller ailleurs...là où il n'y avait pas d'avenir pour moi...où on voulait m'enlever tout espoir...l'espoir...quand on ne vit que pour ça, on ferait n'importe quoi pour le garder...ils voulaient m'enlever...je suis partit...mais dehors...le froid...la rue...et puis la faim...l'espoir, je n'arrivait plus à le voir...un matin, un autre parmi tant oubliés, ce drôle de soleil...j'avais oublié je crois la chaleur de l'aube...et ta maman, elle est juste passée au bon moment...je n'aurais jamais pu le faire si ça avait été un autre matin...

- ...

- ...pour mes blessures...je ne sais plus depuis combien de temps je suis partit mais, peu de temps après...j'ais été au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment...et puis pas d'argent pas de nourriture...donc j'ai du voler, et quelques fois...ça ne se passait pas forcément bien...et ça ne voulait pas cicatriser...sur mon torse...je crois que j'ai du avoir de la fièvre assez rapidement, mais je ne sais plus...les jours s'effacent les uns dans les autres...je crois qu'il en a que j'ai rêvé, et d'autre que j'ai oublié...je ne sais plus...

Il avait l'air si perdu, dans ce gouffre au fond de lui qui emportait tout et l'avalait peu à peu. Tom n'avait pas bouger, ni parler, il avait seulement écouté et ressentit à travers les mots...la douleur...la solitude...abandon...désespoir...

Sans vraiment réfléchir, il se leva de son fauteuil pour rejoindre l'orphelin sur le canapé où il le fixa sans rien dire. Le fugueur lui rendit son regard, les yeux vacillants, ne sachant plus que faire, si peur de tout à présent, sombrant si seul...

Alors Tom tendit la main, lui attrapa la nuque, un peu brutalement c'est vrai, mais lui non plus n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude d'offrir de la tendresse, et colla l'autre adolescent contre son torse.

Il lui offrait un refuge où peut-être l'orphelin se sentirait assez confiant pour se laisser aller un peu à sa peine.

Et si au début, il se réussit pas se détendre contre ce corps étranger, le fugueur finit par se laisser bercer par les battements de ce cœur qui n'était pas le sien, et doucement les larmes amères tant retenues roulèrent sur ses joues...

Enfin, la vie, la vraie vie, pouvait comencer.

A suivre...

* * *

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez 

Le ptit truc violet là...en bas à gauche...


	5. Chapter 5

_**Auteur :**_ Sasha

_**Titre :**_**Der Schlüssel Zu Meinem Paradies** ( La clé de mon paradis, merci à **X-HEILIG-X**pour la traduction)

_**Disclamer :**_ Ben les membres du groupe Tokio Hotel ne m'appartiennent pas... heureusement pour eux d'ailleurs... par contre le reste de ma fiction oui, alors si vous voulez en utiliser des bouts, ou l'intégralité pour... ben chais pas moi, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire avec une fiction ? A méditer...

Bref, prévenez moi

_**Rating :**_ Yaoï/Slash et twinceste, vous êtes prévenus.

_**Synopsis :**_ Ahem... toujours du mal avec ce résumé... Lorsqu'un orphelin fugueur se retrouve à la rue, rien de pire ne peut lui arriver... au contraire...

_**Reviews :**_

_**ValouX-chan ** _merciiiiiiiiiii beaucouuuuuuuuuup pour ta review !!! Ca fait tellement plaisir d'en avoir des longues, construites, qui analyse ma fic et ma façon d'écrire et tout et tout Tu peux pas savoir comme je suis heureuse quand j'en lis des comme ça !!! Pour le passage que tu (je cite) "adore particulièrement", et bien sache que c'est celle qui m'a donné le plus de plaisir à écrire aussi Bisous à toi aussi et merci pour les encouragements !

**Angel of Tears ** et bien...je sais pas trop quoi dire non plus, à part merci peut-être ;) et c'est vrai que des fois les smileys c'est carrément pratique

**Golden Sylphide ** Ben d'abord momo je lui dis ce que je veux, pi elle ça la dérange pas alors (au fait, c'est bon pour les crèpes pour demain, par contre va falloir que je refasse le plein de Nut'...XP)

**momo974 ** tu n'auras pas la suite avant les autreuuuuuh, nananananèreuuuuuuh XP parce que même si tu me pique mes notes, tu pourrais rien comprendre (pattes de mouches + abréviations + plan général de la fic et PAS la fic comme je la publis )

**Isotope ** j'aime ta review ¤ j'ai essayé du mieux que j'ai pu d'éviter les clichs comme tu dis, et je suis contente que tu apprécie le geste J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur, parce que après une review comme la tienne, j'ai un peu la pression " Mais c'est tellement géniaaaaaaaaaaaal en même temps !!! Et d'ailleurs pour les cliché, je connais quelqu'un qui a répertorié les cliché fic TH, à mourir de rire XD

**Charlonze ** merci pour le bonheur que tu me donne de lire ta review

** Nicole Pavlovna ** merci pour le courage " c'est clair que j'en ais besoin en ce moment, même si c'est pas forcément pour ma fic...--"

** nattie black ** ben la voilà la suite...

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Le crépuscule trouva les deux adolescents pelotonnés l'un contre l'autre, sous une épaisse couverture, au creux du canapé, regardant la télévision. Aucunes paroles n'avaient été échangées depuis la fin des explications de l'orphelin, et celui-ci regardait la boite noire, essayant de se noyer dans ces images qui défilaient trop vites, tentant d'oublier son désespoir dans ces mouvements incessants et dans la douce chaleur du corps de Tom à ses cotés. Ce dernier avait lui aussi arrêté de se triturer l'esprit. Cela ne servirait à rien de ressasser le douloureux récit de Bill, ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il pourrait l'aider. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire à présent, c'était de lui offrir un avenir.

Lui offrir un avenir…

Etait-il seulement assez fort pour lui-même, pour pouvoir aider le fugueur ?

Le jeune homme en doutait, mais au final ça ne changeait rien, il l'aiderait malgré tout…il s'était perdu dans ce besoin de réconfort, de protection, qui émanait de l'orphelin, à présent plus rien ne pouvait l'empêcher de lui venir en aide.

Trop de contradictions dans cet être contre lui, beaucoup trop pour qu'il n'ait pas envie - pour qu'il n'ait pas besoin ? - de se plonger dedans…

Une étrange impression, comme la sensation qu'il avait attendu cela depuis longtemps…trop longtemps…il vacilla sans même s'en rendre compte.

La nuit s'était étendue sur la froide capitale allemande, et les deux adolescents s'étaient endormis dans la douce chaleur de l'appartement.

Ce fut une désagréable sonnerie stridente qui les réveilla en sursaut au matin suivant. Le maître des lieux [bah oui, faut changer de temps en temps se leva aussi vite qu'il le put et attrapa un téléphone sans fil qui traînait au pied de la table basse.

- Hallo…mmm 'lut…ouais…nan pas envie…désolé…ouais…aut' chose à faire…bof…mmm…ok…ouais à lundi…salut…

Le dreadé raccrocha et laissa tomber l'appareil sur un pouf avant de bailler comme un hippopotame. Un bruit de froissement de tissu attira son attention et il vit Bill émerger de sous la couverture en se frottant les yeux, encore perdu dans les limbes du sommeil.

- Désolé…c'était Andreas, un pote…

- …mmm…pote ?

- Ouais, un ami…enfin And' c'est mon meilleur ami…

L'orphelin le regarda avec de grands yeux de hiboux, apparemment il n'était pas trop du matin. Tom se contenta de lui sourire, avant de se diriger vers la cuisine en lui proposant à manger. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt attablés, toutes sortes de choses à manger devant les yeux, et le dreadé eut encore la surprise de voir le fugueur manger voracement tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Cela ne le dérangeait pas, au contraire, il était fasciné par son protégé, et le voir engloutir toute cette nourriture était un vrai spectacle.

Ils ne se parlaient pas, ou si peu. Non pas par gène, mais parce qu'ils n'en ressentaient pas le besoin. Et ce fut dans ce silence chaleureux et intime qu'ils débarrassèrent la table, et que Tom refit les pansement de l'orphelin une fois qu'ils se furent lavés et changés.

Il était près de midi, quand Tom eut fini de ranger les désinfectants dans la salle de bain, et que le téléphone sonna à nouveau.

C'était sa mère, qui demandait à être rassurée et prenait des nouvelles de son fils, et de son sauveur. Une fois qu'il eut raccroché, Tom confia au fugueur qu'il devait ranger sa chambre au plus vite, sa mère allait bientôt rentrer et l'état de son « antre » risquait d'amener des conflits au sein de la petite famille.

Bill ne proposa pas son aide, il rangea malgré les protestations de Tom, sans céder aux demandes du jeune homme qui le considérait comme encore trop faible pour ça. Mais l'orphelin s'en sortit bien, et au final les deux adolescents s'amusèrent plus qu'autre chose devant les découvertes, souvent farfelues, qu'ils faisaient en rangeant la chambre.

Le dreadé lui fit goûter une des rares choses qu'il savait cuisiner, et Bill apprécia beaucoup (et même un peu trop, au grand dam de Tom qui en raffolait aussi…) la pizza surgelée rapidement réchauffée au micro-onde.

Mais l'état de son corps meurtri et la fatigue accumulée, eut raison de Bill [on dirait que j'annonce sa mort là… qui s'endormi de nouveau après le repas sur le canapé.

Ce fut de la musique qui fit frémir ses paupières quelques heures plus tard. La nuit était à nouveau tombée sur Berlin, et le salon demeurait plongé dans l'obscurité. Tom n'était en vue nulle part, mais une douce lumière filtrait depuis le couloir accompagnée d'une mélodie quelque peu étouffée. Le fugueur se leva en frissonnant, et préféra garder la couverture du canapé enroulée autours de lui, avant de s'aventurer dans le reste de l'appartement. La lumière venait de la chambre de Tom, tout comme la musique, et l'orphelin poussa sans bruit la porte de la pièce pour y jeter un coup d'œil. Le dreadé jouait de la guitare, assis en tailleur sur son lit, ses longues dreads détachées glissant sur son dos nu. Il ne portait que ce qui ressemblait à un vieux pantalon de pyjama, et était si concentré sur ce qu'il jouait qu'il n'entendit pas son protégé entrer dans sa chambre.

La dernière note retentit, et résonna quelques secondes dans le silence de la pièce avant que la voix douce de l'orphelin ne résonne elle aussi.

Tom tourna brusquement la tête vers lui.

Il n'avait pas écouter ce que lui avait dit Bill. En vérité il ne l'avait même pas entendu.

Tout ce qu'il avait entendu c'était cette voix un peu trop rauque de ne pas beaucoup parler, étonnamment douce et pourtant qui avait sous-jacent une force impressionnante.

Il l'aimait cette voix…et bizarrement cette pensée ne le gêna pas, au contraire.

Un frisson de bien être lui parcouru l'échine tandis qu'il tentait de reprendre pied dans la réalité.

- Tom ?

- Oui…je t'écoute…

- Tu n'as pas froid, habillé comme ça ?

Tom haussa les épaule avec un vague sourire, et tapota le matelas en face de lui pour invité le fugueur à s'asseoir, ce qu'il fit avant de reprendre la parole.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais…jouer de nouveau…s'il te plait…

Le musicien sourit de nouveau et se remit à pincer les cordes de son instrument, sous l'écoute attentive de Bill.

Ils ne savaient pas combien de temps était passé, et au fond ça n'avait aucune importance. Le temps…ce n'était qu'une autre invention de l'homme pour ne pas se perdre dans l'oubli…et eux avaient juste décidé de se perdre dans cet abîme…le temps de quelques morceaux…

Un claquement de porte les fit sursauter. Ils s'étaient endormis tout les deux sur le petit lit, roulés en boule pour se réchauffer.

Dos contre dos.

Une voix féminine retentit dans l'appartement.

- Toooooooom ?! Tu es là mon chou ?!

Ledit "chou" grogna en rougissant sous le regard interrogateur et ma réveillé de l'orphelin, et se leva d'un coup de reins avant de sortir de la chambre. Les voix arrivaient étouffées depuis le hall jusqu'aux oreilles du fugueur qui ne savait pas trop quoi faire.

- Ouais chuis là…et arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça…

- Ah ! Mon chou, tu m'as manqué !

- …--"

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- …ouais…

- Et…euh…

- …oui il va mieux…il est dans ma chambre là et…

- Ah !

Tom se retourna face à la surprise de sa mère qui fixait quelque chose derrière son dos. L'orphelin venait de sa glisser dans le hall, silencieux et gêné, ses cheveux encore un peu ébouriffé lui retombant devant les yeux.

- Bon bah…maman je te présente Bill, Bill ma mère…

- Bonjour jeune homme…merci infiniment pour ce que vous avez fait l'autre jour…je m'appelle Claire…

- …

- …euh…j'ai dis quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Demanda en chuchotant la femme à son fils.

- Nan nan…il parle très peu c'est tout…Viens Bill…

Le guitariste avait tendu la main vers l'orphelin, qui visiblement n'attendait que ça, et marcha à petit pas vers ceux qui l'avaient recueilli. Il semblait intimidé devant la mère du dreadé et rougis violement lorsqu'il croisa son regard.

Troublé il se cacha légèrement derrière Tom, ce qui fit doucement sourire la mère.

- Ne t'inquiète pas…personne ne va t'obliger à parler ici si tu ne le veux pas…

C'était apparemment ce qu'il fallait dire, car Bill se détendit et osa un timide sourire vers cette femme qui l'intimidait sans qu'il sache pourquoi.

Soudain le sourire bienveillant de la mère se figea et ses sourcils se froncèrent au-dessus de ses yeux scrutateurs. D'un seul geste son bras fin se déplia gracieusement et releva une mèche de cheveux du fugueur pour mieux voir son visage. Ce dernier se tendit brusquement et se statufia, tremblant en sentant ces doigts fins effleurer sa joue. Il se sentait agressé, mais une telle douceur se dégageait de cette femme qu'il se savait comment réagir.

Les yeux stupéfaits de Claire passaient du visage de l'orphelin à celui de son fils, sans qu'elle ne fasse d'autres gestes.

- Vous…vous…

- On est presque identique, ouais on avait remarqué aussi…,marmonna Tom en retirant doucement la main de sa mère des cheveux de son protégé.

Il avait tout de suite vu que celui-ci ne se sentait pas du tout à l'aise, et préférait le faire comprendre tout de suite à sa mère.

Celle-ci parut troublée, mais ne protesta pas et se laissa entraîner dans la cuisine par son fils. Le guitariste ressorti quelques secondes plus tard et s'approcha de l'orphelin.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- …

- …elle est un peu…étonnée [tu m'étonnes……mais ça va aller…tu veux venir avec nous ?

L'orphelin hocha la tête et Tom lui fit un sourire rassurant avant de l'amener dans la cuisine, une main dans son dos que le fugueur acceptait, puisque ça venait de Tom.

Claire releva les yeux de ses mains croisées sur la table qu'elle fixait quelques instant plutôt. Elle semblait avoir repris le contrôle sur elle-même, et paraissait plus détendue. Bill se glissa sur la chaise en face d'elle sous la demande tactile de Tom dans son dos, et celui-ci s'affaira dans la cuisine.

- Bill…je comprend que tu ais du mal à parler avec des gens que tu ne connais pas…j'était exactement comme toi à ton âge…Tom ne me regardes pas comme ça ! Je suis sérieuse !

L'orphelin eut un sourire amusé en voyant l'air sceptique du dreadé, et la mine faussement offusquée de sa mère.

- Je suis moi-même orpheline…je n'ais pas eu la chance d'être adoptée, mais une fois mes 18 ans passés, j'ai décidé de prendre ma vie en main. Bien sur ce n'était pas facile, mais j'ai eu la chance de rencontrer des gens formidables qui m'ont aidée.

Un doux sourire nostalgique étirait ses lèvres, et elle semblait perdue dans ses souvenirs.

- …papa…

Tom n'avait que murmuré le mot, mais il résonna comme un hurlement dans la pièce. Et pourtant Claire conserva sur air rêveur, et son sourire s'accentua.

- Oui…ton père…

Devant l'air interrogateur du fugueur, Claire reprit la parole moins évasivement.

- Mon mari, et le père de Tom, est mort il y a neuf ans. Dans un accident de voiture. Il m'avait aidé à sortir de ce qu'il appelait ma "bouderie butée"…c'est lui qui m'a vraiment apprit à voir le monde…

- …les photos…

Bill avait soufflé ces mots comme un secret, et Claire lui fit un grand sourire rayonnant.

- Oui, c'est lui qui les a prises. Il était photographe professionnel…c'est comme ça d'ailleurs que j'ai découvert ce que moi je voulais vraiment faire…

- Maman l'accompagnait aux séances photos, et à force de voir les fringues trop belles que portaient les mannequins elle a décidé d'en faire aussi.

- Vous êtes styliste ?

- Oui ! Répondit la mère avec un sourire ravi devant Bill qui prenait doucement plus d'assurance.

Un silence agréable s'installa, et ils se mirent tout les trois à siroter le thé qu'avait difficilement préparé Tom. Alors qu'ils s'étaient plongés dans des rêveries solitaires chacun de leur côté, Bill reprit à nouveau la parole.

- Je crois que…je devrai vous dire ce que j'ai dis à Tom…

Claire ne répondit rien, et se contenta de le fixer au-dessus de sa tasse fumante.

Et l'orphelin raconta de sa douce voix rauque.

Et lorsqu'il eut fini, Claire ne dit qu'une seule chose.

- Je crois qu'il est temps de faire le ménage dur la mezzanine.

Et c'est ainsi que fut décidé que Bill resterait chez Claire et Tom, dormant sur la mezzanine au-dessus de l'atelier de la styliste que celle-ci avait aménagé dans une des trois chambre de l'appartement.

Lorsque Bill pénétra pour la première fois dans l'atelier, il ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit cri de surprise. La pièce était remplie de vêtements, de mannequins de bois, d'épais rouleaux de tissus et de larges bobines de fil, des photos et plusieurs tableau de lièges recouverts de chutes de toutes sortes de tissus recouvrait les murs, et un bureau faisant toute la largeur de la pièce croulait sous les croquis, les crayons, les patrons et les ébauches de vêtements. Sur le mur de droite, un étroit escalier courait le long du mur jusqu'à une trappe au plafond.

Claire expliqua à l'orphelin qu'il ne s'agissait pas vraiment d'une mezzanine, mais plutôt de ce qu'on pourrait appeler des combes. L'immeuble était très ancien, et il s'agissait en vérité de l'antique chambre de bonne. La mère du dreadé parut un instant gênée, mais le fugueur qui avait compris la cause de son mal être lui affirma que c'était bien plus qu'il n'aurait jamais osé le demander, et Claire parût un peu plus soulagée. Elle lui promit néanmoins d'aménager du mieux qu'elle pourrait la chambre.

Ils passèrent toute la matinée à nettoyée la pièce qui s'était révélée spacieuse, bien qu'un petit peu sombre puisqu'une seule fenêtre éclairait la pièce.

Il fut convenu que Bill passerait quelques nuits dans la chambre de Tom en attendant que tout fût au point. Claire avait quelques jours de repos et elle paraissait enchantée à l'idée de restaurer la vielle chambre de bonne.

Le déjeuné était en train de cuire, lorsque la mère sortit de la salle de bain après une bonne douche bien méritée. Des brides de conversations s'échappait de la chambre de son fils où les deux adolescent s'étaient réfugiés une fois lavés. La styliste se glissa dans le couloir et se figea sur le seuil de la chambre.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?!!!!

Les deux jeunes hommes sursautèrent et Bill grimaça de douleur. Tom était en train de lui refaire son pansement, et ils se rendirent tout les deux compte qu'ils n'avaient pas parlé de_ça_ à Claire. S'en suivit une discussion houleuse entre la mère qui voulait absolument amener Bill de toute urgence à l'hôpital et Tom qui parlait en faveur de son protégé. Celui-ci s'était réfugié derrière lui, terrifié à l'idée d'aller à l'hôpital. La styliste s'était quelque peu calmée, et Tom lui avait dit alors que de toute façon la blessure était en train de proprement cicatriser à présent, et qu'un médecin ne pourrait sûrement rien faire de plus.

Claire avait finit par capituler, mais avait tout de même surveillé la fin des soins d'un œil critique.

Le déjeuné s'était bien déroulé autours d'un repas convivial (préparé par Claire). Ils en étaient à déguster des pêches au sirop, quand Tom se frappa soudain de front du plat de la main.

- Mais demain je vais en cours !

- Et oui Tomichou, c'est lundi…

- Mais maman, et Bill ?!

- …

- …

- On va pas le laisser là tout seul !

- Mais non, il va aller en cours avec toi voyons

- Hein ?!

- Tom…ta mère et moi en avons parlé tout à l'heure…tu était aller ranger l'aspirateur…je suis désolé…j'aurais du t'en parler mais…

- Mais tu n'as pas à t'excuser ! Tom n'avait qu'à être là !

- C'est toi qui m'as dit d'aller ranger cet aspi !

- Tu aurais du le faire plus vite

- Quoi ! Mais c'est impossible ! T'as pas vu la longueur du tuyau, j'ai failli m'étouffer avec, pire qu'un anaconda ce truc

- …euh…Tom…si ça te dérange je peux aller dans un autre lycée tu sais…

-Mais naaaaaaaan !!! Ca me dérange pas du tout !!!

- C'est vrai ? Ca me fait plaisir

-

-

- …euh…qui a-t-il ?

- Tu as un très beau sourire Bill ! T'as vu comme il est mignon, hein Tom ?!

- …euh…oui oui…très…

- …m…merci…

Une légère rougeur s'étalait sur ses joues, et il ne savait plus trop comment se comporter. Voyant sa gêne, Claire changea rapidement de sujet.

- Par contre il va falloir te trouver d'autres vêtements…ceux de Tom sont trop larges tu nages dedans !

- C'est fait exprès maman !

- Je suis d'accord pour dire que ça te va bien, mais regardes Bill !

- …euuuh…ouais c'est bof bof…

- Non, ne vous souciez pas de moi…tout va très bien…dès que j'aurai un peu d'argent je m'achèterai quelques vêtements et…

- Mais non ! J'ai des dizaines de fringues dans mon atelier, et encore d'autres aux studios, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Et puis je me ferais un plaisir de t'habiller !

Bill regarda avec une certaine appréhension la mine _légèrement_ fanatique de Claire. Mais il se laissa tout de même entraîner par la styliste dans son domaine où elle entreprit de lui trouver des vêtements à sa taille.

L'après midi passa tranquillement dans l'atelier avec Claire pour Bill, et dans sa chambre avec sa guitare pour Tom, que les petits cris hystériques de sa mère avait finit par épuiser.

L'ombre de la nuit envahissait doucement l'appartement, lorsqu'elle fit irruption dans sa chambre, échevelée et haletante, mais les yeux brillants et un grand sourire aux lèvres. Tom se fit la réflexion que ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu aussi heureuse.

- Tomi ! Ca y est, Bill a une garde robe par-faite !

- …nnn…c'est cool, tu lui as trouvé des fringues à sa taille alors ?

- Ouiiii !!! Figures toi que, tu te rappelles d'Anthony ? Tu sais le grand, brun, avec les yeux très clairs et une paire de fesses à se damn…

- Ouais ouais ouais !!! C'est bon je m'en souviens, pas la peine d'aller jusque là !

- Et bien, Bill et lui font exactement la même taille, Anthony était presque aussi mince que lui. Bref, toute la collection qu'avait portée Anthony était restée là, et elle va à merveille à Bill ! C'est pas génial ça !!!

- Ben…si tu le dis…j'espère au moins que Bill aime bien ce qu'il porte, parce que bon moi j'accepterai pas de porter des fringues parei…

Un cri aigu coupa le guitariste, et celui-ci se releva d'un bond en lâchant un bref "Bill" avant de s'élancer dans le couloir, suivit de près par sa mère.

Ils trouvèrent Bill au milieu de l'atelier, la main droite sur le visage, et l'autre tenant ce qui ressemblait à une bombe aérosol. Le peu qu'ils pouvaient voir de son visage était rouge vif, tout comme une bonne partie de ses cheveux ainsi que le vieux T-shirt de Tom. Claire lâcha un "merde" sonore, et se précipita sur l'orphelin. En quelques secondes elle avait lu le nom du produit sur la bombe, blêmit, puis entraîné Bill manu militari jusqu'à la salle de bain. Elle lui avait rapidement enlevé le T-shirt avant de lui mettre la tête directement sous le jet d'eau…froide.

De nombreux cris et hurlements plus tard, Bill se retrouvait tremblant et reniflant piteusement, assis sur le canapé enveloppé dans une serviette. Sa peau avait retrouvé sa couleur normale, ainsi que le T-shirt qui trempait à présent dans une bassine dans la baignoire. Par contre ses cheveux arboraient toujours le même rouge vif.

- Je suis désolée Bill…malheureusement il n'y a rien à faire. Soit on coupe, mais bon là il faudrait carrément raser, soit on te teint les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient assez poussé pour que le rouge disparaisse.

- Mais, c-c'est moi qui est f-f-fautif…je suis désolé, ne m'en veuillez pas s'il vous plait…t-tellement idiot…

- Mais non ! La curiosité, c'est tout à fait naturel ! Ne t'inquiètes pas. Que préfères-tu pour tes cheveux ?

- Je ne sais pas…

- Maman, il n'y a plus de châtain, seulement du noir…ça te dérange pas Bill d'avoir les cheveux plus foncés maintenant ?

Le fugueur leva les yeux sur Tom qui venait de réapparaître dans la pièce un flacon à la main et un sourire à la fois bienveillant et malicieux aux lèvres.

- Je…je ne sais pas…je ne crois pas non…ça m'est égal…

- Ne culpabilises surtout pas ! Il n'y a rien de grave, rien n'a été abîmé, le seul problème c'est tes cheveux et encore si on peut appeler ça un problème

- Mais votre bombe, et le T-shirt…

- La bombe je m'en servais plus depuis longtemps, et le T-shirt il était vieux de toute façon, et d'ailleurs il a plutôt bien prit le choc ;) Allez ! Ne fais pas cette tête ! Tu vas voir, je vais m'occuper de tes cheveux, tu pourras parfaitement aller en cours demain !

- …d'accord…

Un bras vint s'enrouler autours de ses épaules et Bill releva la tête vers l'autre adolescent qui lui souriait avec tendresse.

Tout allait bien se passer à présent, n'est-ce pas ?

Tout allait bien se passer…

Et Bill se dit, au milieu des rires et des cris dans la salle de bain, alors que Claire lui shampooingnait la tête et que Tom rigolait assis sur le rebord de la baignoire, que oui tout allait bien…et il sentit à nouveau en lui poindre doucement cette tendre chaleur au creux de son corps blessé, cette chaleur d'un espoir nouveau…

**A suivre...**

* * *

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre !!!**

**Reviews ? (mode chibi eyes on) **


	6. Chapter 6

_**Auteur :**_ Sasha

_**Titre :**_**Der Schlüssel Zu Meinem Paradies** ( La clé de mon paradis, merci à **X-HEILIG-X**pour la traduction)

_**Disclamer :**_ Ben les membres du groupe Tokio Hotel ne m'appartiennent pas... heureusement pour eux d'ailleurs... par contre le reste de ma fiction oui, alors si vous voulez en utiliser des bouts, ou l'intégralité pour... ben chais pas moi, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire avec une fiction ? A méditer...

Bref, prévenez moi

_**Rating :**_ Yaoï/Slash et twinceste, vous êtes prévenus.

_**Synopsis :**_ Ahem... toujours du mal avec ce résumé... Lorsqu'un orphelin fugueur se retrouve à la rue, rien de pire ne peut lui arriver... au contraire...

_**Note de l'auteur :** _Euh...bonjour " Ouiiiiiiiiiiiii je saiiiiiiiiiiis, je suis terriblement en retaaaaaaaaaard  
Mais probs d'ordis, boulots et éjectage par mon Boussa oblige...  
Bref --"  
Maintenant vous l'avez, c'est le principal nan ? Comment ça nan Ben tanpis d'abord, na XP  
Merciiiiiiiiiii pour toutes vos reviews !!!  
Je vous remercie encore énormément  
Et un spécial bisous à mes ptites Hypos ;) et à Isotope qui me laisse toujours des reviews d'une longueur à faire presque peur OO", mais en vérité ça me fait toujours un effet monstre...genre : "OO Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!! C'est Iso, c'est Iso, c'est Isooooooooo ¤"

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 6**

L'eau frémissait légèrement, et de petites bulles apparaissaient, de plus en plus nombreuses, à la surface. Le bruit presque imperceptible qui se dégageait de la casserole venait, seul, troubler le silence de l'appartement encore plongé dans l'obscurité de ce matin hivernal. Une main aux doigts longs et fins, et quelque peu abîmés par de légères cicatrices, retira l'eau du feu et la fit couler dans différentes tasses posées sur la table de la cuisine. Claire reposa la casserole vide sur la gazinière et ajouta un paquet de pain de mie sur la table déjà bien garnie. Ses pieds nus sur le parquet frémirent un peu lorsqu'elle se dirigea vers le fond du couloir. Elle ouvrit le plus silencieusement possible la porte de la chambre de son fils, et la lumière qui l'accompagnait filtra dans la pièce obscure pour éclairer deux silhouettes endormies l'une à côté de l'autre.

- Les garçons... C'est l'heure... Réveillez-vous, le petit déjeuné est prêt...

La forme recroquevillée la plus proche d'elle bougea lentement, et bientôt des mèches folles d'un noir de jais émergèrent de sous la couette, rapidement suivies par le visage chiffonné par le sommeil. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux sous le sourire attendri de Claire, avant d'ébaucher à son tour un petit sourire encore ensommeillé.

- Bonjour Bill... Le petit déjeuné est prêt, tu te lèves ?

- ...Mmoui... Merci...

Le fugueur s'extirpa avec difficulté de son lit de camp, les membres engourdis par sa longue nuit dans les bras de Morphée. Il se leva et tituba jusqu'à la porte où Claire le laissa passer avec un petit sourire, avant de s'enfoncer dans l'antre de son fils. Le bruit des pas de Bill résonna un instant dans le couloir alors que la mère se penchait avec douceur sur le visage encore endormi du guitariste. Elle effleura délicatement la courbe de son visage du bout de ses doigts et chantonna tout bas.

- Mnn mmmm... Nnnmm...Tomi... Mmm...

Les paupières de l'endormi se plissèrent avant qu'il ne cligne des yeux. Deux yeux noisette encore vitreux de sommeil fixèrent les prunelles bleues de Claire avant que celle-ci ne reprenne la parole.

- Je crois que tu devrais te lever mon ange... Ton petit protégé est déjà debout et à mon avis il va avoir besoin de toi aujourd'hui... Une dure journée en perspective...

Un léger sourire ourlait les lèvres de Claire, et Tom lui lança un regard méfiant.

- ... On dirait que ça t'amuse...

Le sourire de la styliste s'accentua et elle le fixa d'un air indéchiffrable.

- ... Va savoir...

La journée, même si elle s'annonçait assez rude, démarra dans la bonne humeur et les deux adolescents se préparèrent sous les éclats de rire et les sourires rayonnants, rejoins par Claire. Pourtant l'humeur joyeuse de la maîtresse de maison et les regards rassurants de Tom ne parvinrent pas à calmer l'anxiété de Bill qui ne dit pas grand-chose ce matin-là.

Il ne leur restait plus que quelques minutes avant de prendre le bus, et Tom enfilait rapidement ses chaussures dans l'entrée, son sac de cour déjà sur le dos. Sa mère avait tenu à "arranger" il ne savait quoi dans la tenue de Bill, et le dreadé commençait à s'impatienter.

- 'maaaaaaaaaan !!! Biiiiiiill !!! On va rater le buuuuuuus !!!

- On arriiiiiiiiive !!! Je lui mets une ceinture et c'est bon !!!

-... Une ceinture... Pff... Pas besoin...

Le guitariste se demanda un instant comment l'orphelin pouvait porter ces vêtements si près du corps. Lui aurait du mal, mais Bill semblait juste content d'avoir des habits neufs et propres, il ne se souciait pas outre mesure de son look. La styliste par contre s'était déchaînée, et avait même tenu à ce qu'il porte un long manteau noir qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux chevilles, qui faisait genre "Néo dans Matrix" selon Tom.

Quelques mètres plus loin, dans son atelier Claire ajustait une ceinture sur les hanches de Bill qui s'inquiétait lui aussi de l'heure. Nerveusement il plongea sa main dans le col de son T-shirt et attrapa sa petite clé qui pendouillait toujours autour de son cou au bout de la vieille cordelette. Ses longs doigts fins se refermèrent autour de l'objet avant de le porter jusqu'à ses lèvres où il le frotta doucement. Le métal réchauffé par la chaleur de sa peau glissait contre ses lèvres dans un aller-retour apaisant. La maîtresse de maison se redressa dans un soupire satisfait.

- Et voilà !

Elle leva les yeux sur le visage de l'orphelin et son sourire se figea brutalement. En un quart de seconde ses lèvres et ses pommettes jusqu'alors roses de plaisir blêmirent, ses grands yeux bleus s'agrandirent et une lueur de détresse brilla au fond de ses prunelles. D'une main tremblante elle effleura la petite clé toujours contre la bouche de Bill qui lui aussi avait pâli en voyant la réaction de Claire. Ses lèvres frémissantes s'ouvrirent et elle s'apprêtait à parler lorsque Tom entra brusquement dans la pièce les faisant sursauter tous les deux.

- Bon c'est bon ?! On y va là, ça fait 3 heures que j'attends comme un con !!!

- T-Tom...

- Oui je sais maman..."Parle sur un autre ton et blablabla" !!! Bon on décolle là !!!

Et avant que la styliste ou le fugueur n'aient pu faire le moindre geste il empoigna ce dernier par l'épaule et l'entraîna de force dans le couloir. Le guitariste attrapa au passage un sac à dos qu'il avait prêté à l'orphelin pour les cours et ouvrit la porte à la volée avant de lancer un "Salut 'man, à ce soir !" à travers l'appartement. Lorsqu'il referma la porte derrière lui, l'orphelin eut le temps de voir que Claire n'avait toujours pas quitté l'atelier.

L'immeuble avait un vieil ascenseur qui s'ébranlait dans un bruit infernal dès qu'on le mettait en route, et le fugueur se rapprocha du guitariste lorsqu'ils amorcèrent leur descente. Il n'avait pas le souvenir d'être monté, mais après tout il était évanoui lorsque son sauveur l'avait transporté jusqu'à l'appartement, au cinquième étage. Claire et Tom habitaient dans un appartement acheté par sa mère et son père, expliqua Tom à l'orphelin alors qu'ils sortaient de l'ascenseur et pénétraient dans le hall.

Les portes vitrées s'ouvrirent sous la pression de la main droite du guitariste et la rue sembla résonner de partout : des cris, des crissements de pneus, des appels, le bruit des gravillons contre les roues, le claquement des portes et surtout ce bruit incessant, sans cesse en mouvement, ne donnant aucun répit... Ce bruit des pas contre le sol dur de ce matin d'hiver.

Combien de personnes circulaient et se croisaient sur ces trottoirs sans fin ?

Affolé par ce mouvement et cette vie qui grouillaient autour de lui, Bill préféra fermer les yeux et se boucher les oreilles... Ne plus rien voir... Ne plus rien entendre... Trop de vie... Trop de peur à surmonter tout seul... Tout seul...

Quand le guitariste se retourna vers son protégé, il se rendit compte avec stupeur que celui-ci s'était accroupi sur le sol, au pied des marches menant au perron de son immeuble. Ses longues mains plaquées sur ses tempes tremblaient et s'étaient crispées, son torse soulevé par des spasmes semblait si fragile dans ce manteau un petit peu trop grand pour lui, et des larmes glacées perlaient au bout de ses cils, ses paupières plissées dans un effort désespéré pour ne plus jamais les rouvrir à nouveau.

Le guitariste s'accroupit à son tour aux côtés de Bill, et avança une main maladroite vers son visage. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, mais une voix hurlait au fond lui sans qu'il sache pourquoi, et la seule chose dont il était sûr à cet instant c'était que toucher Bill arrêterait ce hurlement muet.

Ses phalanges calleuses et repliées caressèrent la joue glacée de l'orphelin. Celui-ci cessa d'être pris de spasmes, mais continua à trembler. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et fixa de son regard vacillant l'adolescent en face de lui, à travers l'abîme de son âme.

Il ne lui tendait pas la main.

Il ne l'aidait pas à se redresser.

Il ne le soulevait pas alors que les forces lui manquaient.

... Non...

Au creux du gouffre dans lequel se noyait le fugueur, son sauveur lui offrait la seule chose qu'il pouvait lui offrir...

... Un peu d'espoir...

Lui tendre la main n'aurait fait que l'enfoncer plus profondément...

Car le redresser n'aurait servit qu'à le noyer un peu plus...

Le soulever l'aurait perdu sans même qu'il ne s'en aperçoive...

Alors l'orphelin ouvrit un peu plus grand les yeux sur ce monde qui lui faisait peur, et c'est lui qui se redressa, qui décida d'affronter cet inconnu par lui-même.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'éloignèrent sur le chemin, et bien que Bill restât près de Tom et tremblât encore un peu... Il avançait... Il avançait de lui-même et c'était le plus important.

Le trajet en bus s'était plutôt bien déroulé, Bill en avait déjà fait l'expérience et il se sentit tout de suite plus à l'aise. Mais l'arrivée au lycée lui semblait tout à coup beaucoup plus angoissante.

Tom de son côté n'était pas non plus très à l'aise... Il sentait l'anxiété de son protégé et ne savait pas quoi faire pour le rassurer.

Ils traversèrent la cour comme dans un rêve, en regardant droit devant eux et allant directement vers le bâtiment administratif. Des chuchotements bruissaient autour d'eux, mais ils n'en tinrent pas compte, et seul un léger rapprochement de leurs épaules aurait pu montrer leur nervosité, si quelqu'un l'avait remarqué.

Claire avait pris le soin d'appeler le secrétariat du lycée pendant que son fils et Bill étaient sur le chemin, et avait plus ou moins expliqué la situation... Plus ou moins...

En réalité, ils avaient tous les trois convenu qu'il serait plus simple pour tout le monde de faire passer l'orphelin fugueur pour un cousin éloigné venu à Berlin pour poursuivre ses études.

Les deux adolescents furent rapidement reçus par une CPE [Je n'y connais vraiment pas grand chose en matière d'éducation nationale allemande, donc on va dire qu'ils ont l'équivalent des CPE qui prit en charge l'orphelin et son inscription. Ce n'était pas si difficile finalement. Une pièce d'identité et une adresse avec un numéro de téléphone sûr suffisaient... Mais Bill sentait bien que sans l'aide de Claire il aurait eu plus de mal. Tom était allé en cours, et il s'était donc vite retrouvé seul avec la conseillère. C'était une femme joviale et chaleureuse qui avait un certain côté maternel et protecteur qui mettait en confiance. Elle avait tout de même tiqué quand Bill lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas avec lui son dossier avec ses bulletins et son suivi scolaire. Et ce fut seulement avec la promesse tremblante qu'il les lui apporterait dès que possible qu'elle accepta de l'inscrire définitivement dans le lycée. Pour plus de sûreté elle décida de lui faire passer un test.

C'était apparemment chose courante, car les questions et les exercices étaient déjà prêts dans un tiroir.

L'orphelin passa l'heure restante à remplir les feuilles photocopiées que lui avait données la CPE, dans un coin de son bureau. Il était en train de relire ses dernières réponses, lorsqu'une sonnerie stridente le fit sursauter. La conseillère s'approcha de lui en souriant et récupéra les feuilles avant de les glisser dans une enveloppe.

- Les professeurs corrigeront ce test d'ici quelques jours, en attendant tu iras en classe normalement. Nous aviserons avec les résultats si nous te changeons ou pas de classe, ou de niveau.

Elle jeta un regard à sa montre en posant l'enveloppe sur son bureau.

- Tu vas rejoindre les cours tout de suite, inutile de perdre encore plus de temps. Pour les livres, je te conseille d'attendre les résultats de ton test avant d'acheter quoi que ce soit. Je vais t'envoyer avec Stefan...

Elle avait murmuré la dernière phrase plus pour elle-même qu'autre chose, et Bill se mordilla la lèvre inférieure d'anxiété. L'idée de devoir de nouveau traverser toute la cour, et surtout d'aller en cours, le terrorisait intérieurement.

Stefan, un surveillant jeune et au pas bondissant, l'entraîna hors du bâtiment administratif avant de lui faire parcourir des dédales de couloirs et d'escaliers tous plus semblables les uns que les autres. Ils arrivèrent devant la classe d'anglais des dernières années de littérature, une professeure d'âge mur avait commencé à faire l'appel alors que les élèves sortaient leurs affaires en chuchotant. Le surveillant tapa à la porte et entra sans attendre de réponse avec un enthousiasme assez effrayant. Il échangea quelques mots avec la professeure, Mme Baruch, tandis que le fugueur restait dans le couloir et tentait de ne pas faire attention aux regards curieux que lui lançaient les élèves du premier rang.

Il finit par entrer dans la classe, sous la poigne autoritaire de Stefan.

Une brusque envie de s'enfuir le prit à la gorge lorsqu'il vit tous ces regards braqués sur lui. Il sentit nettement son instinct reprendre le dessus, et durant une fraction de seconde ses poings se convulsèrent et ses sens aux aguets détectèrent toutes les possibilités de fuites. Il se reprit avec plus ou moins de mal, et tenta de se focaliser sur les paroles de la professeure.

- ...vient d'arriver et fera donc partie dans cette classe dorénavant.

Stefan s'éclipsa, et elle ferma la porte en invitant Bill à se présenter.

- Je... m'appelle Bill...

Il s'arrêta, ne sachant plus quoi dire. Tous ces yeux braqués sur lui le mettaient mal à l'aise et le rendaient fier en même temps, sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi.

- Et d'où viens-tu ?

Mme Baruch lui fit un sourire encourageant.

- ... Je viens de...Hambourg...

Un petit silence s'installa dans la classe, ils s'attendaient visiblement tous à ce qu'il continue, mais l'orphelin se tut et fixa sa manche droite qu'il triturait entre ses doigts fins. Une fille du deuxième rang leva la main avec un regard interrogateur vers son professeur.

- Oui, Lotte ?

- Euh... Je voudrais savoir, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire après le lycée, Bill ?

L'orphelin parut un instant affolé qu'on lui pose une question, mais il se reprit aussi bien qu'il le put.

- ... Je... Euh... Je voudrais faire des études de littérature... moderne plutôt que classique...

- Génial ! On sera dans le même cours de littérature moderne ! Avec M. Kipling.

Elle lui souriait de toutes ses dents, et le fugueur se rendit soudain compte que tous les élèves semblaient sympathiques et avenants. Il tenta un timide sourire vers Lotte, et Mme Baruch l'envoya s'asseoir au fond de la classe où il restait quelques places vides.

Tout ne s'annonçait pas facile, mais Bill se dit que cela commençait plutôt bien.

**A suivre...**

* * *

**Alors, chapitre plus court que le 5, mais bon je pouvais pas continuer, ou alors vous en auriez eu pour au moins encore 2 semaines d'attente "**

**Bref...qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ??? Vous aimez ? Vous êtes deçus ? Vous voulez la suite ? Ben...dites-le !!! ¤**

**Sasha**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Auteur :**_ Sasha

_**Titre :**_**Der Schlüssel Zu Meinem Paradies** ( La clé de mon paradis, merci à **X-HEILIG-X**pour la traduction)

_**Disclamer :**_ Ben les membres du groupe Tokio Hotel ne m'appartiennent pas... heureusement pour eux d'ailleurs... par contre le reste de ma fiction oui, alors si vous voulez en utiliser des bouts, ou l'intégralité pour... ben chais pas moi, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire avec une fiction ? A méditer...

Bref, prévenez moi

_**Rating :**_ Yaoï/Slash et twinceste, vous êtes prévenus.

_**Synopsis :**_ Ahem... toujours du mal avec ce résumé... Lorsqu'un orphelin fugueur se retrouve à la rue, rien de pire ne peut lui arriver... au contraire...

_**Note de l'auteur :** _

Ahem…youhouuuuuuuuuuuu ?! Ya quelqu'un ?

[seul un silence pesant lui répond

Hum…bon c'est vrai que ça fait longtemps…très longtemps…si longtemps que certaines me croyait carrément morte…enfin dans une certaine mesure elles avaient pas tout à fait tort mais bon…

Explications ? Explications donc :

Moi, Sasha, grande fan de fanfictions et de yaoi devant l'éternel, se retrouve en pleine cure de désintoxication NON VOULUE de fanfictions pour cause de travail intensif… comme vous le savez (peut-être) je suis en prépa et j'ai beaucoup de travail blablabla… ceci expliquant cela, ça fait maintenant…euh…plusieurs semaines dirons-nous (plus de 6 en réalité) que je n'ai pas lu de fic et un peu plus d'un mois que j'ai pas eu l'occasion de taper (ENFIN !) cette suite.

Mais j'espère quand même que quelques âmes perdues errent par ici et apprécieront le chapitre...

Merci pour vos reviews !!! Ca me fait chaud au coeur de voir que malgré tout yen a encore pour me lire !

Bref…bonne lecture à vous et encore milles excuses

* * *

**Chapitre 7 **

La main fine aux doigts agiles courait sur le papier, entraînant dans son sillage une plume dont l'encre noire parsemait à présent les feuilles étalées sur le bureau. Le visage dissimulé derrière ses cheveux, l'orphelin prenait scrupuleusement des notes alors que Mme Baruch faisait son cours.

Il n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis qu'il s'était assis, et n'avait échangé avec ses voisins qu'un sourire timide et des coups d'œil furtifs. Une sonnerie stridente retentit, et Bill sursauta, un peu paniqué par à ce bruit agressif auquel il n'était pas habitué. Un brouhaha emplit immédiatement la salle de classe, alors que le professeur leur criait depuis le tableau les exercices à faire pour le cours suivant. Le fugueur nota scrupuleusement le travail à faire dans la marge de sa feuille de cours et rangea ses affaires dans le sac à dos prêté par Tom. Ses gestes étaient lents et incertains, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire une fois hors de la salle et ça le terrifiait.

Lorsque les derniers élèves passèrent la porte et que son professeur ferma son sac, il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de sortir à son tour.

Les couloirs étaient bruyants, pleins de monde et grouillait d'agitation. Figé de peur près de la porte (à présent fermée) de la salle d'anglais, Bill sentit monter en lui une angoisse sourde et brutale qui le poussait à fuir.

Mais fuir où ?

Sa respiration qui s'était accélérée devint saccadée, et ses doigts crispés sur le bas de son pull tremblaient convulsivement.

Il sentait quelque chose monter en lui… quelque chose de violent et dangereux, quelque chose de fort et terrifiant… quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait contrôler...

Dans une tentative désespérée pour reprendre le contrôle de lui-même, ou pour échapper à une partie de lui, il ne savait plus, l'orphelin se jeta brutalement contre le mur derrière lui.

Personne ne le remarqua.

Et pourtant en une seconde il avait totalement changé.

Au choc de son dos contre le mur, la petite clé sous son pull avait tressauté contre son torse, comme pour lui rappeler qu'elle était là.

Et toute la violence de la chose au fond de lui sembla disparaître dans l'ombre, se dissoudre dans les profondeurs de ses entrailles.

Seule la clé comptait à présent.

Seule la clé…

Respirant encore avec difficulté, Bill se demanda un instant ce qui lui était arrivé. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se pencher d'avantage sur la question car déjà une voix connue retentit dans le couloir.

- Hey Bill, ch'uis là !

Tom lui souriait à quelques mètres plus loin, se frayant un passage à travers la foule, à grands coups de coudes dans les côtes. Bill tenta de lui rendre son sourire, mais la peur était toujours présente et il ne réussit qu'une vague grimace anxieuse.

Comprenant immédiatement la situation, Tom se dépêcha d'arriver à ses côtés et cria tout à coup le plus fort qu'il put dans le couloir bondé.

- HEY ! Y'A MONSIEUR SCHEU QUI DRAGUE MLLE LOWIN DANS LA SALLE AUDIOVISUELLE !!!

En quelques secondes la majorité des élèves avait déserté le couloir en direction de la fameuse salle. Tom se glissa près du fugueur et lui fit un grand sourire.

- Et voilà comment se débarrasser d'un troupeau de moutons gêneurs !

Bill eut un faible sourire et reprit doucement une respiration normale alors que Tom lui avait attrapé la manche et l'entraînait dans les couloirs.

- Bon là c'est la récré, après tu as une heure d'histoire et tu auras fini pour la matinée. Par contre il faudra que tu attendes encore une heure avant que je sorte de cours. J'ai double cours de chimie…beurk…

- Comment est-ce que tu sais tout ça ?

- Tout ça quoi ?

- Mon emploi du temps… Je le connais même pas moi-même…

- Ah… Et bien en fait… Je sais pas si t'as remarqué mais y'a une meu… euh une fille dans ta classe qui s'appelle Lotte, c'est une petite brune, avec souvent des barrettes dans les cheveux et plutôt sex… hum…mignonne "

- … Oui je vois, elle a un joli sourire… gentil sourire…, murmura l'orphelin en se rappelant l'attitude de Lotte un peu plus tôt en cours.

- Ouais, elle est sympa… Bref, je suis sorti avec elle au début de l'année, c'était plutôt fun mais bon ça a pas duré, du coup je connais son emploi du temps et donc le tien. Enfin en gros quoi…

- …"sorti", "fun" ? Tu veux dire que c'est ton amie ?

- Euh…" Nan pas vraiment… Sortir avec quelqu'un ça veut dire… euh… Ben avoir des renc… euh des rendez-vous, se voir souvent, se balader, être ensemble… Ce genre de truc quoi.

- Mais alors… quelle différence y a-t-il entre un ami et "quelqu'un avec qui tu sors" ? Tu ne fais pas toutes ces choses avec tes amis ? Je croyais que c'était pourtant ce que faisaient les amis entre eux…

- Euh ben… On va simplifier les choses : on fait ce genre de choses avec ses amis aussi, mais la personne avec qui tu sors, on appelle ça petite ou petit ami(e), a une relation plus poussée avec toi… Enfin je veux dire généralement y'a de l'amour quoi.

Le dreadé rougit un peu à ces mots et enfonça ses mains plus profondément dans ses poches. Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de conversation qui le mettait à l'aise.

- Tu veux dire que c'est un amoureux ou une amoureuse, c'est ça ?

- Euh… Ouais, c'est ça… Plus ou moins… sauf que dit comme ça, ça fait très gamin mais bon…

- Mais je comprends pas… Si tu aimes Lotte et qu'elle t'aime, pourquoi tu sors plus avec elle ?

- Parce que je l'aime pas et elle non plus.

- Mais alors pourquoi vous êtes sortis ensemble avant ? Vous avez arrêté de vous aimer, comme ça ?

- Mein Gott… c'est difficile !… Non en réalité on s'est jamais aimé, on se plaisait et on s'entendait bien, c'est tout.

- Vous… vous vous plaisiez ?

- Oui… On se désirait quoi. Mais bon y'a un moment où on se désirait plus vraiment et voilà.

- …

- Bill ?... Bill ça va ?

Ils avaient continué de marcher durant leur conversation mais n'avaient pas encore atteint la cour. Bill s'était arrêté à coté d'un extincteur et fixait Tom, les yeux exorbités.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai dis quelque chose de mal ?

- …

- Bill ?

Inquiet, Tom se pencha vers le visage baissé de l'orphelin, mais en le voyant de si près celui-ci eut un mouvement de recul.

- …P-pourquoi tu dis ça ?...

- Quoi ?

Le dreadé était complètement désarçonné, Bill le regardait les larmes aux yeux, le ton à la fois accusateur et déçu.

- Tu ne peux pas… C-c'est mal…mal…c'est m-mal…

- Mais de quoi tu parles ? Qu'est-ce qui est mal ?

L'orphelin ne répondit pas, il fixait de son regard troublé et incertain le jeune homme face à lui.

- Bill ? Ca va ?

Tom approcha sa main de l'épaule frêle du fugueur, mais celui-ci eut à nouveau un mouvement de recul. Il ouvrit ses lèvres tremblantes, mais aucun son ne les franchit.

Inquiet, le dreadé avança de nouveau la main et cette fois Bill ne bougea pas. Les doigts calleux du guitariste effleurèrent la joue froide de l'adolescent face à lui. Ce dernier ne savait visiblement plus quoi faire, alors, sans lui demander son avis, Tom l'attrapa par l'épaule plus fermement pour qu'il ne s'échappe pas et plongea ses yeux noisettes dans ceux si ressemblants de son vis-à-vis.

- Ecoute, quoi que ce soit hésite pas en m'en parler. Tu sais que je te jugerai pas, je t'aiderai. Tu le sais, hein ?

- …

- Tu le sais…Bill ?

- … Oui.

Il n'avait que murmuré l'unique mot, mais Tom s'en contenta amplement et lui sourit, un peu rassuré. Pourtant l'orphelin continuait de le dévisager avec une crainte mêlée de curiosité qui l'intriguait.

Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer dans la tête de l'orphelin pour qu'il réagisse ainsi ?

La sonnerie retentit à nouveau, les faisant sursauter. Tom grogna un peu, les récréations lui avaient toujours semblé beaucoup trop courtes…

Il accompagna Bill jusque devant sa salle de cour en silence, un certain malaise régnant entre eux. Face à la porte, l'orphelin se retourna pour le regarder sans rien dire, et ce fut à ce moment que Lotte arriva, un grand sourire accroché aux lèvres.

- Tom ! Salut, ça va ?

Elle se tenait debout entre les deux garçons qui se fixaient, et son regard alla de l'un à l'autre avec curiosité. Tom lui adressa un bref signe de tête avant de lui marmonner un "Super, et toi ?" peu convaincant. Il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi, mais le regard fixe de Bill sur lui le mettait mal à l'aise et il n'osait pas se montrer plus familier avec son ancienne petite amie.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les trois adolescents, et ce fut l'arrivée du professeur d'histoire qui y mit fin.

Après un dernier signe de tête à Lotte et un regard vers l'orphelin, Tom s'éloigna dans le couloir, plus confus que jamais.

Le double cour de chimie risquait d'être long…

En effet, il fut long.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Et lorsque deux heures plus tard Tom sortit de la salle carrelée, il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : rentrer chez lui et s'écrouler dans son canapé en avalant la première chose qui lui passerait sous la main.

Mais ces doux rêves éveillés s'estompèrent brutalement lorsqu'il vit Bill adossé au mur face à la porte de la salle de cour. Le dreadé lui fit un sourire un peu incertain auquel répondit l'orphelin par un regard anxieux.

- Comment t'as su que j'avais cour ici ?

- …Lotte me l'a dit… Elle m'a accompagné pour pas que je me perde…

- C'est sympa. Bon euh… On y va ?

Le fugueur hocha la tête avant de lui emboîter le pas. Ils traversèrent les couloirs et la cour sans rien dire et ne s'adressèrent pas non plus la parole du trajet qui les mena de retour à l'appartement.

Un silence complet les accueillit, Tom appela sa mère mais celle-ci ne répondit pas. Il finit par revenir au salon où l'attendait Bill alors qu'il passait de pièce en pièce pour chercher sa mère. C'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua le petit bout de papier qui trônait sur la table basse. Le dreadé poussa un soupir et laissa tomber son sac sur la moquette tout comme il se laissa lui-même tomber sur le canapé pour lire le mot. Il en fit la lecture à voix haute tout en étendant ses longues jambes sur la table basse.

_Tomi, Bill,_

_J'ai dû partir à Munich pour des détails urgents à régler sur une commande. Je devrais être de retour demain dans l'après-midi. Je n'ai pas encore tout à fait fini la chambre de Bill, elle devrait être prête d'ici quelques jours s'il n'y a pas encore de problème de dernières minute. _

_J'espère que tout se passe bien pour vous deux, pour ce soir il y a des spaghetti dans le placard (j'ai refait les courses !) et de la sauce bolognaise déjà préparée (avec amour ! ) dans le frigo._

_Passez une bonne journée, à demain !_

_Bisous,_

_Claire._

_PS : j'ai préparé une nouvelle tenue pour Bill pour demain, elle est dans l'atelier sur le fauteuil._

_RePS : Tom, descends tes pieds de cette table basse immédiatement !_

Le dreadé grogna sur le dernier PS, mais enleva tout de même ses jambes de la table. Il leva les yeux vers l'orphelin et le fixa un instant sans rien dire avant de finalement ouvrir la bouche en voyant Bill mal à l'aise.

- Est-ce que des sandwichs au fromage avec du jambon ça te va pour déjeuner ?

Bill hocha la tête et suivit Tom lorsque celui-ci se dirigea vers la cuisine. Ils sortirent tout ce qui leur fallait sur la table et commencèrent à manger. Le repas se déroula dans un silence tendu troublé seulement par le bruit de leur mastication.

Une fois la cuisine rangée, Tom soupira en observant le fugueur qui restait obstinément silencieux et finit par sortir de la pièce en lançant :

- Bon euh… Chuis un peu naze… Je vais prendre une douche… Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, n'hésite pas.

L'orphelin le regarda disparaître dans le couloir et resta figé au centre de la cuisine jusqu'à ce qu'il entende l'eau couler. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, ses pensées tourbillonnaient dans sa tête sans qu'il puisse les contrôler et ça l'affolait.

Tom était quelqu'un de bien, il le savait, il l'avait aidé lorsque personne ne se souciait de lui, il lui avait donné ce dont il avait besoin. Bien plus qu'un toit, de la nourriture et des vêtements. Il lui avait donné de la chaleur.

Un peu de chaleur dans ce gouffre béant qui le dévorait.

Ce gouffre béant qu'il était devenu.

Tom était quelqu'un de bien.

Mais alors pourquoi…

Pourquoi avait-il dit ça… Il en avait parlé comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde… Mais à lui on lui avait tellement dit que ce n'était pas naturel, que c'était le Mal, le péché… Pourquoi Tom faisait-il le Mal ? Pourquoi quelqu'un comme Tom ferait-il le Mal ?

Bill ne comprenait plus rien.

Et il avait si peur de se tromper.

Il ne voulait pas se tromper…

Il savait que Tom était quelqu'un de bien…

Il fallait juste qu'il en soit sûr… sûr et certain…

Ce fut pour cette raison qu'il s'avança dans le couloir, suivant le bruit de l'eau tombant sur le carrelage de la douche.

Ce fut pour cette raison qu'il hésita un instant devant la porte, avant de pousser doucement le battant qui n'avait pas été fermé à clé.

Ce fut pour cette raison qu'il observa Tom se laver dans la petite douche attenante à la baignoire où lui-même s'était débarrassé de sa douleur.

Et il ne comprit pas.

Il ne comprit pas pourquoi voir Tom nu accélérait son pouls dans ses veines.

Il ne comprit pas pourquoi l'eau coulait si gracieusement sur son corps harmonieux.

Il ne comprit pas pourquoi les longues mains de guitariste qui parcouraient ce corps humide le faisaient frissonner, lui.

Il ne comprit pas pourquoi cette douce chaleur qui l'envahissait avait un tel goût d'interdit…

Ce fut le bruit de la porte de la salle de bain qui se referma brutalement qui sortit Tom de la douce somnolence dans laquelle l'avait plongé l'eau chaude. Fronçant les sourcils, il sortit rapidement de la douche et se ceignit les reins d'une serviette avant de sortir.

- Bill ? Bill est-ce que ça va ?

Aucune réponse ne lui fut rendue, et le silence de l'appartement l'angoissa un peu plus. Il traversa rapidement le couloir en direction du salon, mais celui-ci était vide. Ce fut alors qu'il se tenait sur le seuil de la pièce qu'il entendit comme un sanglot. Le son était presque imperceptible, et Tom crut un instant qu'il l'avait rêvé. Mais il l'entendit à nouveau et, de plus en plus inquiet, il suivit le bruit et entra dans la cuisine.

Bill se trouvait recroquevillé derrière la table, entre une chaise et le mur, le visage enfoui entre ses genoux ramenés contre son maigre torse, qui se soulevait convulsivement au rythme de ses sanglots presque silencieux.

Anxieux, le dreadé s'approcha doucement du fugueur pour ensuite s'accroupir à sa hauteur. Il avança une main un peu incertaine, et effleura les cheveux de Bill du bout des doigts.

Ce dernier sursauta violement et redressa brutalement la tête pour rencontrer le regard inquiet de Tom.

Le dreadé eut lui aussi un brusque sursaut en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de l'orphelin.

Les prunelles, d'habitude si douces, timides, presque naïves, de l'adolescent s'étaient obscurcies, et la rage de l'incompréhension, la violente douleur de l'incertitude, les habitaient.

La même brutalité, qui l'avait pris le matin même, l'embrasait de nouveau. Et il sentit une vague de fureur déferler dans ses veines, l'envahir sauvagement et l'aveugler dans une terreur incontrôlable.

_Quelque chose_, de tapi au fond de l'orphelin, s'était de nouveau réveillé.

**A suivre.**

* * *

**[Pointe le bout de son nez…**

**Hum…**

**[se racle la gorge**

**Euh…**

**[petit sourire contrit**

**Ca…ça vous a plut ?**

**[espère fortement**

**Sasha.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Auteur :**_ Sasha

_**Titre : **_**Der Schlüssel Zu Meinem Paradies** ( La clé de mon paradis, merci à **X-HEILIG-X**pour la traduction)

_**Disclamer :**_ Ben les membres du groupe Tokio Hotel ne m'appartiennent pas... heureusement pour eux d'ailleurs... par contre le reste de ma fiction oui, alors si vous voulez en utiliser des bouts, ou l'intégralité pour... ben chais pas moi, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire avec une fiction ? A méditer...

Bref, prévenez moi

_**Rating :**_ Yaoï/Slash et twinceste, vous êtes prévenus.

_**Synopsis :**_ Ahem... toujours du mal avec ce résumé... Lorsqu'un orphelin fugueur se retrouve à la rue, rien de pire ne peut lui arriver... au contraire...

_**Note de l'auteur : **_Hallo !!  
Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii à toutes pour vos reviews, ça me fait réellement plaisir et j'aimerai pouvoir vous répondre personnellement mais le temps me manque T.T  
En tout cas, merci à toutes qui me suivent et continuent à venir régulièrement malgré mes retards à répétition !!  
Et je voulais aussi faire un gros bisous aux nouvelles venues, ça m'étonne à chaque fois un peu plus de découvrir que des gens peuvent tomber dessus alors que je fais aucune pub "

Bref, bonne lecture !! Enfin je l'espère…

**Chapitre 8**

_La même brutalité, qui l'avait pris le matin même, l'habitait de nouveau. Et il sentit une vague de fureur déferler dans ses veines, l'envahir sauvagement et l'aveugler dans une terreur incontrôlable._

_Quelque chose__ de tapi au fond de l'orphelin, s'était de nouveau réveillé._

La peur prit possession de l'adolescent. Le corps parcouru de tremblements convulsifs, il fixait Tom sans le voir, ses yeux regardant au loin le désespoir qui le noyait. Et sa fureur grandissait en lui alors qu' il sombrait dans sa propre terreur. Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il s'était levé brusquement et qu'il tentait de sortir de cette pièce qui lui paraissait soudain si petite…

Ne plus pouvoir se contrôler, devoir faire face à cette chose qui se dressait dans sa poitrine et qu'il n'avait jamais eue à affronter auparavant, sentir ces sentiments si étranges grandir contre sa chair… Il se sentait perdu dans ce gouffre qui l'engloutissait, et pourtant il savait qu'il devait en sortir, il devait s'en sortir seul… seul… et c'était si difficile… Il aurait aimé qu'on l'aide, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois… juste une seule fois… pour qu'il comprenne comment faire… juste une fois…

Il n'eut à nouveau conscience de la présence de Tom qu'une fois que celui-ci l'eût finalement attrapé pour le tenir fermement contre lui.

Ce n'était pas une étreinte tendre, mais un corps à corps brutal où leurs membres s'entrechoquaient, leurs peaux se pinçaient, leurs mâchoires se rencontraient, les étourdissant. L'orphelin continuait à se débattre, et le dreadé tentait tant bien que mal de le retenir contre lui. Et les paroles rassurantes murmurées à l'oreille, et la chaleur du corps de Tom qui se pressait contre lui, eurent enfin raison de la violence du brun. Lentement il finit par se laisser aller dans les bras meurtris de l'autre adolescent.

Pourtant l'orphelin sentait bien que quelque chose de différent s'opérait en lui, il ne savait comment l'expliquer mais cette fureur qui l'habitait n'avait toujours pas disparu, au contraire elle semblait bizarrement se transformer et se renforcer. Un frisson lui traversa le dos, sans qu'il sache pourquoi, et la douce chaleur qui l'avait assailli un peu plus tôt refit surface. C'était quelque chose de doux et cotonneux, comme une bulle de bien-être qui grossissait dans sa poitrine, une vague qui le faisait glisser dangereusement vers ce qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir toujours attendu. La bulle l'emplissait entièrement à présent, il sentait qu'elle risquait d'exploser à tout instant, mais cette menace provoquait en lui une délicieuse appréhension et une irrésistible curiosité. Il la sentit s'étirer encore et encore, avant de finalement exploser, inondant sa poitrine d'une chaleur diffuse. Un léger halètement lui échappa sous la sensation, et tout de suite après comme un ronronnement de bonheur quand la sensation d'une autre bulle se formant à nouveau l'assaillit.

Tom, qui l'avait senti se relâcher, ne se rendit compte de ce changement de comportement qu'au halètement soudain de Bill. Quelque peu inquiet, et craignant qu'il se soit fait mal, le dreadé bougea doucement pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'orphelin. Dès qu'il avait perçu son mouvement, ce dernier s'était blotti plus fermement dans les bras de Tom avec un faible gémissement de mécontentement. Ne sachant quoi faire, le guitariste s'était immobilisé et fixait le brun, surpris. Il rougit brusquement lorsqu'il se rendit compte que l'orphelin, loin de souffrir d'une quelconque blessure, était en réalité en proie à une montée de plaisir à présent clairement visible. Il ne fit toutefois rien de plus que de rester pelotonné contre la poitrine toujours nue de Tom, et après quelques minutes de silence, celui-ci vit qu'il s'était finalement endormi, calmé et tranquille.

Prenant mille précautions pour ne pas le réveiller, le dreadé souleva lentement le brun dans ses bras et (le dos en compote, il n'avait jamais été très sportif) le porta jusqu'à son lit où il le laissa dormir. Heureusement qu'ils n'avaient pas cour l'après-midi il me semble bien qu'en Allemagne il n'y a pas cour l'après-midi…veinards , l'orphelin avait apparemment besoin de se reposer. Soulagé, le dreadé se laissa tomber sur le canapé.

Ses pensées revinrent à son petit protégé, et il se rendit soudain compte que la réaction de Bill ne l'avait pas plus choqué que ça. Fronçant les sourcils il tenta de se remémorer tous les moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, et s'il y avait eu autre chose de cet ordre... Ce furent ses propres réactions qui l'étonnèrent, il n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de démonstratif et mettait souvent du temps à s'attacher aux gens, mais avec Bill tout semblait différent... Il avait tout de suite été attiré par lui, par cette ambiguïté qui le caractérisait, et il s'était montré très protecteur envers lui. Il sentait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose de distinct entre eux. Le souvenir de l'effleurement des doigts de Bill contre ses lèvres lorsqu'il avait découvert son piercing, leurs corps à corps toujours si violents et pourtant si tendres qui le laissaient troublé et perdu, leurs regards qui se croisaient et s'accrochaient, plus besoin de parler, ils se voyaient dans leur plus simple vérité.

Tout lui paraissait si simple à présent, si limpide.

Pour lui, mais aussi pour Bill.

Et il ne pensa pas un seul instant que l'orphelin puisse ressentir autre chose que ce que lui-même ressentait.

Ils étaient déjà trop semblables pour qu'il puisse y penser.

Lorsque Bill se réveilla, la nuit était tombée et la lumière émanant des immeubles aux alentours baignait la chambre de toutes sortes de petits ronds de couleurs. Un peu dérouté il se redressa sur son matelas avant de se rappeler les événements de l'après-midi. Il se sentait quelque peu perdu, mais pas gêné par la situation. En réalité il ne s'était pas bien rendu compte de ce qui s'était passé. Toujours un peu endormi, il se leva et se dirigea vers le salon silencieusement. De la musique lui parvenait de la pièce et il reconnut avec ravissement la mélodie que lui avait jouée Tom quelques temps plus tôt. Il trouva le dreadé assis en tailleur sur le canapé, grattant sa guitare sans le remarquer une fois de plus.

Lorsqu'il eût fini le morceau, le guitariste ferma les yeux et se laissa aller en arrière contre le dossier du canapé. Sans bruit, Bill s'approcha et vint se lover contre lui dans un mouvement si souple et fluide que Tom ne se rendit compte de sa présence que quand il sentit le corps de l'orphelin toucher le sien. Il sursauta légèrement avant de sourire avec douceur au brun.

- Bien dormi ?

Bill hocha la tête et sourit à son tour.

- Tu peux continuer à jouer s'il te plait ?

Une autre mélodie s'éleva dans les airs, puis encore une autre, et une troisième avant que Tom ne s'arrête finalement, mort de faim.

Ils avaient dîné, puis l'orphelin avait insisté pour faire ses devoirs, et Tom l'avait suivit bon gré mal gré.

Le lendemain matin ressembla beaucoup à celui de la veille, excepté le fait que Claire n'était toujours pas rentrée et qu'ils arrivèrent un peu plus tard au lycée à cause de leur réveil tardif. La matinée s'étendit se déroula sans encombres et ce ne fut qu'à midi qu'un petit changement de programme arriva. Le guitariste entraînait son protégé à travers les couloirs en direction du réfectoire, lui mimant son professeur d'histoire dont les tics étaient devenus mythiques Ouaaaaaaa trop beau jeu de mots…--" désolée pour ça N ote de Gabu :Ce sont des choses qui arrivent mdr. Un soudain riff de guitare les interrompit un peu brutalement, et Tom plongea une main dans la poche profonde de son baggy. Il en extirpa un portable vibrant et sonnant avec force, et répondit joyeusement sous le regard étonné de Bill.

- Gus ! Comment ça va mon pote ?! … Ouais ça va, un peu de changement en ce moment mais ça fait pas trop de mal…

Son regard s'attarda sur l'orphelin qui lui sourit de manière un peu incertaine. Les lèvres étirées, le dreadé poursuivit sa conversation.

- … Je vous expliquerai, c'est un peu heu… compliqué on va dire… Quoi ? Là tout de suite ?... Ben ouais c'est une bonne idée !… Comme d'hab' alors ? Dans… dix minutes, c'est bon ?... Ok… Je serai pas tout seul par contre… Ahaaaaa Vous verrez bien ! Schuss !

Il raccrocha et se tourna à nouveau vers le brun qui s'était adossé au mur.

- Finalement on va manger ailleurs ! J'ai deux potes qui nous attendent dans un coin sympa pas loin, ça te dérange pas ?

- Non…

Ils avaient repris leur marche et se dirigeaient à présent vers la sortie. Au regard interrogatif de Bill, le guitariste lui parla de ses amis.

- Je les ai rencontrés y'a… trois ou quatre ans à peu près… Ouais presque quatre ans en fait, dans un parc pas très loin d'ici. Je jouais de la gratte et ils sont arrivés, on a commencé à parler musique, et puis on s'est dit que ce serait cool de jouer ensemble, eux ils se connaissent depuis la maternelle, Georg joue de la basse et Gustav de la batterie, ils ont pratiquement joué ensemble depuis leurs débuts… et depuis ben on se quitte plus !

- Vous avez formé un groupe, c'est bien ça ?

- Ouais… en quelque sorte.

- Et vous jouez le même genre de musique que tu jouais hier soir ?

- Uhu… on joue du rock, le seul truc c'est que si on a nos propres sons, au niveau des paroles et du chant c'est pas trop ça… En réalité on a ni textes ni personne au chant, alors bon on fait sans pour l'instant… De temps en temps Georg et moi on chante un peu si on fait des reprises dans des p'tits concerts, mais c'est pas génial quoi… --"

- Vous donnez des concerts ?

- Ouais… Enfin des "concerts" c'est un bien grand mot, on joue de temps en temps dans des bars quand ils font des soirées spécial rock pour les jeunes, ou des trucs dans le genre… Rien de bien excitant mais c'est déjà pas si mal… Et puis on s'éclate c'est le principal ! C'est pas comme si on avait l'intention de vivre de notre musique…

L'orphelin ne dit rien, il ne savait pas quoi dire devant la certaine amertume qui transperçait dans la dernière phrase de Tom. Ils étaient sortis du lycée à présent, et marchaient tranquillement et en silence dans les rues de la capitale allemande. Tom finit par reprendre la parole alors qu'ils tournaient au coin d'une rue commerçante pour s'engager dans un quartier plus tranquille et résidentiel.

- Est-ce que… est-ce que ça te gêne qu'on leur dise la vérité ? Ou tu préfères la version du lycée ?

- … Je ne sais pas… mais si tu as confiance en eux, alors je pense que je le peux aussi.

- Hum… ok… Ben je pense qu'on peut leur dire la vérité mais… en gros… je veux dire, ils n'ont pas vraiment besoin de connaître tout les détails… pour l'instant du moins…

- Tu veux garder ça entre toi et moi ?

- Euh… ouais, mais c'est parce que c'est assez personnel, c'est pas du tout parce que j'ai honte de toi ou une connerie du genre, tu vois ?... Mais si toi tu veux tout leur dire ça me pose non plus de problème… Je pensais juste que tu préférerais… Mais c'est vrai que c'est un peu con, enfin je sais pas… Merde je m'embrouille

Tom se tut, rouge et gêné, regardant droit devant lui sans oser voir la réaction de l'orphelin. Le silence de celui-ci finit par l'inquiéter et il jeta un coup d'œil au brun. Il vit avec surprise que celui-ci lui souriait avec douceur, ses yeux brillants de contentement et les joues un peu rouges de joie.

- Je serai très heureux de pouvoir partager ça avec toi, juste toi.

- …# Bah ! … Moi… moi aussi ça… me ferait plaisir, marmonna Tom un peu maladroitement et rougissant encore plus.

Il continua sa route les mains dans les poches et le visage enfoui dans son col pour cacher sa gêne aux yeux des passants. Il sentit rapidement Bill le rattraper et sa douce chaleur à ses côtés lui étreignit bizarrement le cœur.

- Ma mère aussi est au courant…, finit par lâcher le dreadé dans un soupire de regret.

- Mais elle ne sait pas tout, répondit avec tendresse l'orphelin.

- Ouais… c'est vrai, souffla le guitariste sentant une joie qu'il ne pouvait expliquer lui emplir la poitrine.

Ils finirent par ralentir leur marche, et Tom s'arrêta devant ce qui ressemblait à un tout petit restaurant très coloré aux yeux de Bill. Le musicien poussa la porte vitrée, tandis que le brun lisait avec curiosité le nom de l'établissement peint en lettres rondes et rouges éclatant sur la baie vitrée : "Fast-Kebab".

Circonspect et ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre, l'orphelin entra à la suite de Tom. Aussitôt à l'intérieur, une délicieuse odeur de viande grillée, d'épices et de pain chaud lui assaillit les narines. Ca ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'il connaissait, mais l'eau lui vint immédiatement à la bouche et il sentit douloureusement son estomac se réveiller. Les lèvres entrouvertes de surprise et les yeux écarquillés d'ébahissement, il fixait la rôtisserie où tournait paresseusement de la viande grillée et juteuse. Une main sur son épaule le tira de sa contemplation. Tom lui souriait, et émit un petit rire devant l'air gourmand du brun.

- Tu viens ? Ils nous attendent.

Effectivement, appuyés contre le dossier de la banquette qu'ils occupaient, deux adolescents leur souriaient. Tom se glissa en face d'eux tout en faisant les présentations, suivi par Bill.

- Georg, Gustav, voilà Bill. Bill, le mec qui ressemble à un yéti à bouclettes c'est Georg, et le petit blond qui fait semblant de dormir, c'est Gustav…

Il avait à peine fini qu'il reçu une attaque éclair de la part des deux autres musiciens. Georg se souleva à moitié de la banquette pour lui donner une tape sur le haut de ses dreads cachées sous un bonnet, et Gustav lui balança une salière à la figure. Pendant que le guitariste, mort de rire, se protégeait sous la table, les deux autres adolescents se tournèrent vers l'orphelin.

- Désolé pour ça…, marmonna Georg avec un regard d'excuse.

- Il est incontrôlable, un vrai gosse quand il s'y met ! rajouta Gustav avec un regard noir vers le haut du bonnet qui se bidonnait toujours.

- Bref, moi c'est Georg, se présenta (enfin !) correctement le bassiste en tendant la main vers le brun.

Bill la lui serra, un petit sourire timide aux lèvres, avant de faire de même avec Gustav qui lui marmonna un vague "Gustav" ne quittant toujours pas des yeux Tom qui émergeait précautionneusement de sous la table. L'orphelin les détailla avec curiosité alors qu'ils avaient entrepris d'engueuler à nouveau Tom. Georg avait les traits masculins et carrés, totalement différents de ceux de Tom qui, comme les siens, étaient fins et paraissaient fragiles.

_- … vient à peine de se revoir depuis presque deux semaines et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à faire ! En plus on le connaît même pas Bill, bonjour la première impression t'es vraiment pas possibl…_

Ses cheveux retombaient en boucles désordonnées sur ses yeux rieurs et chaleureux, dont l'orphelin nota la belle couleur. Gustav quant à lui, semblait plus introverti même si la même lueur brillait au fond de ses yeux noirs. Ses cheveux courts et blonds entouraient un visage où persistaient les rondeurs de l'enfance.

_- … vous vous êtes rencontrés où ?_

_- Ben en fait c'est un peu compliqué… Y'a pas très longtemps ma mère…_

Mais ce qui frappa d'abord Bill, ce fut leur complicité. Il avait comme l'impression que tous leurs gestes se complétaient, et qu'ils pouvaient savoir exactement ce que l'autre faisait ou pensait, sans même avoir à se regarder.

Pendant que le brun détaillait les deux musiciens, Tom avait entrepris de leur expliquer plus ou moins la présence de Bill.

- … donc comme il est dans une situation pas géniale et qu'il a sauvé maman, et qu'en plus c'est un mec sensass', ben on a décidé de le garder Note de Gabu : genre comme un chien « on a décidé de le garder » ! mdr ; Notre de Sasha : Tout à fait d'accord avec toi XD ! Et voilà

- Ah ok… Et alors Bill, tu survis ? Parce que se coltiner Tom vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre…, rigola Georg en se tournant vers l'orphelin.

- Hé !

- C'est clair que ça doit pas être de la tarte ! XP, rajouta Gustav avec un sourire malicieux accroché aux lèvres.

Bill les regarda, étonné, lui n'avait strictement rien à reprocher au dreadé, au contraire.

- Et bien, pour moi Tom est quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, il est là et s'occupe très bien de moi. Avec lui j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut

- …OO

- …OO

- ….#OO#

En voyant les réactions des autres, l'orphelin fronça les sourcils avec inquiétude.

- Je… euh… j'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

- Non non… pas du tout, se reprit en premier Georg, et presque aussitôt un sourire malicieux vint ourler ses lèvres. Bill vit avec une certaine inquiétude le même sourire apparaître sur le visage du batteur.

- Alors comme ça Tom s'occupe **très bien** de toi ? Lui dit Gustav.

- Et il t'apporte **tout** ce qu'il te faut, hum ? Continua Georg sur la lancée.

- Euh… et bien oui, c'est quelqu'un de très bon vous savez !

Les deux G's explosèrent de rires devant l'incompréhension du brun qui lança un regard nerveux à un Tom rouge et au bord de l'explosion.

- Oh, vos gueules !! # Vous êtes trop cons les mecs là ! Les écoute pas Bill, ils racontent que des conneries !

- Q-quoi ? Mais, je… je ne comprends pas…

- C'est parce que y'a rien à comprendre, t'inquiète pas… marmonna Tom en lançant un regard noir en direction de ses deux amis qui se bidonnaient de l'autre côté de la table.

Le serveur eut la bonne idée d'arriver à ce moment-là pour prendre leur commande. L'orphelin, qui n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il voulait, puisqu'il n'avait jamais goûté de kebab et que le restaurant ne faisait apparemment que ça, laissa Tom choisir à sa place.

L'employé s'était à peine éloigné qu'à nouveau un riff de guitare résonna depuis la poche du dreadé. Il répondit, et fit silencieusement comprendre aux autres qu'il s'agissait de sa mère. Sans laisser le temps au brun de bouger, il se glissa sur ses genoux une fraction de seconde pour se lever de la banquette et s'en éloigner de quelques pas.

L'orphelin rougit un peu en sentant la chaleur du guitariste l'envelopper pendant un court instant. Il le suivit du regard le temps qu'il aille s'adosser contre le comptoir, absorbé par sa conversation. Lorsqu'il reporta son attention sur la table, les deux autres musiciens le fixaient, le sourire toujours bien en place sur leurs visages joyeux.

- Tu es très attaché à lui, n'est-ce pas ? Lui demanda avec douceur Gustav.

- … Oui. Répondit simplement Bill ; que pouvait-il dire de plus ?

Les deux G's échangèrent un regard, et l'orphelin eut à nouveau l'impression qu'ils pouvaient communiquer sans même se parler. C'était étrange ce lien qu'il percevait entre eux, étrange mais… rassurant quelque part et… ça lui étreignait la poitrine, c'était un peu douloureux mais il y avait quelque chose qui le faisait vaciller dans ces regards échangés.

- Tu sais, reprit Georg, c'est assez rare de voir Tom se lier aussi vite avec quelqu'un. D'habitude il est plutôt renfermé sur lui-même… Il a mis plusieurs mois avant de nous considérer vraiment comme des potes.

- Je pense que… d'une certaine manière Tom et moi on se ressemble beaucoup. Je ne suis pas non plus quelqu'un qui se lie facilement aux gens mais avec lui… cela semblait naturel.

Gustav hocha la tête d'un air entendu. Quelquefois il ne fallait tout simplement pas chercher à comprendre.

- La grande star est lààààààààààà !!

L'orphelin sursauta et fixa le guitariste, ébahi. Il venait d'apparaître d'un bond à coté d'eux, les bras grands ouverts, un sourire immense aux lèvres. Il saluait à présent un public imaginaire sous les rires du bassiste et les yeux levés au ciel du batteur. L'étonnement passé, le brun se mit lui aussi à rire, d'un rire clair et plein de joie qui résonnait dans tout le restaurant. Tom cessa immédiatement de faire le clown, et sourit au brun.

- C'est la première fois que je te vois rire, lui dit-il avec un ton si doux et tendre que Bill devint rouge tomate en quelques secondes. Tu as un très beau rire…

Le fugueur se contenta de lui répondre par un sourire éclatant, avant de se décaler sur la banquette pour laisser une place au dreadé. Ce dernier venait à peine de s'asseoir, que le serveur refit son apparition, portant un plateau chargé de kebabs, de sauces diverses et de boissons. Ils se mirent tout les quatre à manger joyeusement, riant gentiment de la maladresse de Bill qui finit avec de la sauce plein les joues.

Lorsque Bill et Tom quittèrent les deux musiciens au coin de la rue un peu plus tard, ils reprirent tranquillement le chemin de l'appartement à travers les rues bondées de la ville. Se sentant à nouveau menacé par tous ces mouvements et ces gens, Bill se rapprocha inconsciemment du dreadé. En voyant cela, ce dernier reprit la parole dans le but de lui changer les idées.

- Au fait, c'est ma mère qui m'a appelé tout à l'heure ! Elle est rentrée dans la matinée, donc elle doit nous attendre là.

- Ah…

Une soudaine angoisse étreignit le cœur de Bill. Il avait toujours en tête la réaction de Claire, et appréhendait sa confrontation.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sous la pression du guitariste et les deux adolescents pénétrèrent dans l'appartement.

Mamaaaaaaaaaaaan ?! T'es lààààà ?!

Un bruit de pas légers retentit dans le couloir alors qu'ils déposaient manteaux et sacs dans l'entrée.

Bonjouuuur ! S'écria joyeusement Claire en arrivant près d'eux.

Elle avait l'air reposée et sereine, même si une lueur d'incertitude brilla dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle les posa sur l'orphelin. La mère embrassa son fils et le serra contre elle un instant avant de faire de même avec Bill. Celui se tendit sensiblement au début, mais sous la tendresse du geste il finit par se laisser aller dans les bras chaleureux et ferma les yeux sous cette soudaine marque d'affection maternelle qu'il n'avait auparavant jamais connue. Claire finit par s'éloigner après avoir une dernière fois caressé sa joue du bout des doigts.

Ah Tomi, j'ai oublié de te demander de prendre du pain en passant, ça te dérange pas d'y retourner s'il te plaît ?

Mais il fait froid ! Et je viens à peine de rentrer

T'en as pour dix minutes, c'est juste au coin de la rue. Et on a plus une miette de pain ! Allez, tu peux bien faire ça pour ta maman chérie ?

Le dreadé râla pour la forme mais réenfila néanmoins son manteau. Bill fit un geste pour l'imiter, mais Tom le stoppa d'une main sur son bras.

T'as pas besoin de venir Bill, j'en ai pour quelques minutes, c'est pas la peine que tu risques de prendre froid pour ça.

Claire jeta un regard surpris à son fils, ce n'était pas dans ses habitude de faire preuve de tant de sollicitude. Elle se dit avec tendresse que l'orphelin semblait déjà avoir une place à part pour Tom.

Celui-ci quitta l'appartement, et au moment même où la porte se renfermait sur lui, Bill se rappela soudain que Claire allait sûrement lui parler de sa clé. Une sourde angoisse lui envahit les entrailles, mais déterminé à faire face il se tourna résolument vers la styliste.

Claire le fixa d'un regard profond et finit par lui sourire d'un air incertain.

J'aimerai te parler de quelque chose... quelque chose en rapport avec...

Sa main vint attraper délicatement le cordon dépassant du pull du jeune homme, et d'un geste fluide elle tira la clé de sa cachette. Le petit objet de métal scintilla dans la lumière, et une expression de tristesse apparut sur le visage d'habitude joyeux de la jeune femme.

...en rapport avec ça...

**A suivre...**

**Alors ?? Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? J'espère que cette suite à tout de même satisfait un MINIMUM vos attentes, looooooooooongues les attentes...oui je sais --"****  
****Pour ma décharge la fin de l'année approche à grands pas, et donc ça veut dire trois fois plus de boulot et stress, et trois fois moins de sommeil (dodooooooooooo ) et de temps pour lire et écrire.****  
****Bref, après deux semaines de concours blanc Sasha est enfin de retouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuur et heureuse XDDD****  
****La suite va mettre forcément moins de temps à venir que celle-ci, puisqu'il me reste plus qu'un mois de cours à tirer.****  
****N'oubliez pas de laissez des reviews !!**

**Sasha**


	9. Chapter 9

**Après une attente qui s'est pas mal éternisée...voilà enfin le 9ème chapitre !!  
**

**Vous le verrez assez vite, il n'est pas très long (en plus d'être super en retard --") mais je ne pouvais pas ne pas le finir à ce stade de l'histoire. **

**Mais, bonne nouvelle ! Le chapitre 10 est à peu près déjà écrit de moitié, donc celui-là vous l'aurez dans pas longtemps, ça c'est sur.**

**Un grand merci à toutes celles qui me laissent des reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir surtout quand on voit le temps que je mets à écrire .**

**Bref, je vous laisse lire, en espérant que ça vous plaise.**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 :**

Claire le fixa d'un regard profond et finit par lui sourire d'un air incertain.

- J'aimerais te parler de quelque chose... quelque chose en rapport avec...

Sa main vint attraper délicatement le cordon dépassant du pull du jeune homme, et d'un geste fluide elle tira la clé de sa cachette. Le petit objet de métal scintilla dans la lumière, et une expression de tristesse apparut sur le visage d'habitude joyeux de la jeune femme.

- ...en rapport avec ça...

Bill déglutit avec difficulté et tenta de réfréner son envie de s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Il devait l'affronter, quoique Claire lui dise il devait se montrer fort et encaisser. La styliste soupira et l'entraîna vers le canapé où elle s'installa en se passant nerveusement la main dans les cheveux.

- Écoute Bill, cette clé je la connais. En réalité je la connais même très bien, puisqu'elle appartenait à mon mari, Jörg, le père de Tom.

Bill n'eut aucune réaction, son visage n'exprimait rien, et les paroles de Claire résonnaient sans avoir de sens dans sa tête.

- Elle ouvre un petit coffret où Jörg rangeait des affaires personnelles, des souvenirs qui lui tenaient à cœur, ce genre de choses. Lorsque Tom a eu 11 ans son père lui a offert la clé, sans lui dire ce qu'elle ouvrait, en lui précisant juste qu'il en verrait l'utilité un jour.

Claire détourna son regard qu'elle avait plongé dans les yeux de l'orphelin, celui-ci comprit que c'était pour refréner ses larmes et il sentit une tristesse nouvelle l'envahir. La jeune femme soupira lourdement et profondément, avant de reprendre la parole.

- Tom avait prit l'habitude de toujours porter cette clé sur lui, un peu comme un talisman je suppose. Le jour de la mort de son père, Tom a perdu la clé alors qu'il courait dans la rue en jouant avec d'autres enfants. Il la portait au bout d'une chaîne d'habitude, un peu comme toi, mais ce matin-là on était en retard et il l'avait juste glissée dans sa poche... Je crois que... qu'il s'est sentit coupable pendant longtemps d'avoir laissé tombé cette clé.

Un silence prolongé prit place dans le petit salon. Claire ne disait plus rien et fixait une tache sur le canapé, Bill de son côté fixait Claire sans la voir. Derrière ses yeux éteints défilaient ses souvenirs... ce jour où il l'avait trouvée...

_Il ne devait pas avoir plus de onze ans... L'orphelin avait été emmené à l'extérieur..._

_La matinée avait été magnifique, les bourgeons sortaient peine après le froid de l'hiver...les premiers rayons de soleil réchauffaient l'enfant qui essayait de tout voir, tout sentir, pour ne rien oublier..._

_Et puis... un jeune garçon l'avait bousculé sur le trottoir en courant... il avait regardé sur le sol... ses yeux s'étaient accrochés à un objet brillant sur le sol..._

_La petite clé qu'il avait trouvée ce jour-là... l'extérieur... la joie du dehors... le bonheur de découvrir le monde... la liberté..._

_Ce n'était pourtant qu'une petite clé ordinaire, avec un petit trou et une étoile gravée sur le métal. Mais pour lui, c'était la clé de son paradis._

Paradis... ce mot résonna à ses oreilles, comme une lointaine promesse. Il cligna des yeux et ceux-ci s'accrochèrent de nouveau à Claire. Alors lentement, comme on prend son souffle avant de plonger, il raconta comment il en était arrivé à posséder la petite clé.

- ...à partir de cet instant je l'ai toujours considérée comme... une sorte de talisman si vous voulez, elle me rappelle mon but, ce que je ne dois jamais oublier afin de... de... d'atteindre... mon propre paradis...

La styliste ne le regarda en face que lorsqu'il eût fini, et il put lire dans ses yeux un soulagement étonnant. Elle tendit la main vers son cou et attrapa une fois de plus la petite clé entre ses doigts fins.

- Tu sais... si je croyais à ces choses-là je dirais que Tom et toi vous étiez destinés à vous rencontrer... mais comme je n'y crois pas, je dirai simplement que le hasard fait décidément bien les choses...

Et comme de telles coïncidences n'arrivent jamais seules, la porte d'entrée claqua à cet instant et Tom entra dans le salon, un sachet à la main.

- Bon j'ai pris une baguette française et un pain rond, j'espère que ça conviendra à Madame la duchesse parce que moi je redescends pas ! On se les caille sévère

Le dreadé releva la tête et observa sa mère et Bill qui n'avaient pas bougé d'un poil.

- Ben... qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez pendant que...

Ses paroles s'évanouirent dans sa gorge lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur la petite clé, toujours entre les mains de Claire. Celle-ci se reprit aussi vite que possible.

- T-tom... regarde, ta petite clé... Bill l'avait trouvée, tu sais le jour où...

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et déglutit avec difficulté. Tom fixa la clé un instant, immobile, avant de s'avancer brusquement pour saisir l'objet entre ses doigts tremblants. L'orphelin, figé et le cou tendu, comme en suspens, ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du visage torturé du dreadé.

Puis sans un mot, Tom lâcha la clé et s'en alla. Une porte claqua et le silence revint dans l'appartement.

Bill sentit un poids énorme lui enserrer la poitrine, et une bouffée d'angoisse monta en lui. Ce sentiment de totale impuissance, et surtout ce remord qui le prenait à la gorge, l'empêchaient de comprendre la réaction de l'autre adolescent.

Claire soupira de nouveau et se tourna vers Bill. Elle vint avec douceur lui effleurer la joue pour qu'il la regarde, et reprit la parole d'une voix faible.

- Surtout ne crois pas qu'il t'en veuille... Tu sais, la perte de son père l'a énormément blessé... Je crois qu'il n'a toujours pas vraiment réussi à faire son deuil... C'est encore un sujet tabou, et cette histoire de clé l'a tourmenté pendant longtemps lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Je crois qu'il a juste besoin de réfléchir à tout ça, donne-lui du temps.

L'orphelin hocha la tête, et la boule qui lui obstruait la gorge fondit sous la douce caresse des doigts de cette mère qui n'était pas la sienne.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis contente qu'il sache où elle se trouve à présent. Lorsqu'il sera prêt à affronter son passé de nouveau, il n'aura aucune excuse. La clé est là.

Bill releva la tête pour regarder la styliste qui le fixait intensément. Celle-ci finit par se redresser, et un sourire plus joyeux apparut sur ses lèvres.

- Bon avec tout ça j'ai oublié de te dire que j'ai fini d'aménager ta chambre ! Tu vas voir, j'espère que ça va te plaire, viens avec moi.

La jeune femme l'entraîna dans le couloir, et ne jeta qu'un coup d'œil triste à la porte close de la chambre de son fils. Ils entrèrent dans l'atelier avant de monter l'escalier qui serpentait le long du mur. La trappe fut poussée et ils pénétrèrent dans la nouvelle chambre de Bill. Il l'avait déjà vu, et y avait même fait le ménage, mais le vieux grenier sombre était à présent transformée.

Le sol et les murs recouverts de parquet avaient été poncés, ce qui donnait à l'endroit une luminosité nouvelle. Le beau bois couleur miel rendait la pièce douillette et accueillante, et les meubles de bois plus sombre ajoutaient une touche originale. Le lit qui occupait tout un coin de la pièce était à baldaquin, et ses lourds rideaux pourpres renforçaient l'impression de cocon que dégageait la chambre. Un vieux bureau doté d'une multitude de tiroirs et d'étagères, ainsi qu'une bibliothèque ouvragée reposaient près de la fenêtre, tandis que la vielle armoire déjà présente lors de sa première visite trônait fièrement près du lit. Dans un coin, un fauteuil quelque peu élimé complétait le tableau. Alors que l'orphelin observait ce qui l'entourait d'un air ébahi, Claire s'enthousiasmait avec légèreté sur ses trouvailles.

- L'armoire était déjà là, tu l'avais vue d'ailleurs, mais je lui ai passé un bon coup de cirage, histoire de lui donner un peu plus d'allure. Le fauteuil il était dans ma chambre, mais je l'utilisais plus que comme porte-manteau, il te sera sûrement plus utile ici. Et le bureau et la bibliothèque, c'est un collègue qui voulait s'en débarrasser, je les ai eus pour trois fois rien ! Pourtant ce sont de beaux meubles.

Elle vit le regard émerveillé de Bill sur le lit et un petit sourire satisfait vint ourler ses lèvres.

- Le lit... en réalité je l'ai eu pour pas grand-chose non plus. Il a été acheté pour un shooting, expliqua Claire devant le regard étonné de l'orphelin, mais comme un tas de trucs une fois utilisé pendant quelques heures, il s'est retrouvé dans un entrepôt à prendre la poussière. Heureusement que j'ai un pote qui travaille dans les décors ;)

D'un geste elle désigna la bibliothèque puis l'armoire, continuant ses explications.

- J'ai mis quelques livres dans la bibli, à toi de voir si ça te plaît. Ce sont surtout des classiques que j'ai lus à l'époque où je faisais encore mes études, mais bon je pense qu'ils seront sûrement plus utiles ici qu'à moisir dans un coin du salon. Et dans l'armoire il y a bien sur ta nouvelle garde-robe

Bill restait sans voix. Que pouvait-il bien dire devant cela ? Il lança un regard de pure reconnaissance à Claire, qui rougit avant de se diriger vers la trappe.

- Je te laisse découvrir ton nouveau « territoire » ! A tout à l'heure ;)

Il n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'elle avait déjà disparu dans l'atelier. Une fois seul, le brun posa son sac de cours qu'il avait monté, et entreprit de faire le tour de la pièce. Tout était tellement beau à ses yeux qu'il ne savait quoi penser.

Plus par souci d'éviter de penser que par réelle envie, il sortit ses affaires de cours qu'il rangea sur son bureau, avant de se mettre à faire ses devoirs. Mais ceux-ci furent rapidement expédiés, et l'orphelin de retrouva à nouveau désarmé face à cet inhabituel temps libre qu'il ne savait occuper.

Après avoir déambulé sans but dans la pièce, observant tout sous tous les angles possibles, il se laissa enfin tomber sur son lit. Quelques secondes de silence s'écoulèrent puis il se fit rebondir sur le matelas, comme pour en tester la qualité.

Il finit par prendre son petit carnet, qu'il avait quelque peu délaissé depuis quelques temps, et s'installa en tailleur sur son lit un stylo à la main. Les minutes s'égrenèrent, et seul le grattement du stylo sur le papier résonnait dans le silence de la chambre sous les toits.

Un faible «toc toc» à la trappe qui lui servait de porte le fit sursauter. Comme il ne répondait rien, fixant le plancher où une poignée ouvragée dépassait, la voix de Tom lui parvint étouffée à travers la cloison.

- Bill ? Je peux entrer ?

- ...Ou-oui... bien sûr..., répondit l'orphelin d'une voix peu assurée en se redressant sur le couvre-lit sombre.

La trappe grinça légèrement alors que le guitariste la soulevait. Il se glissa dans l'ouverture et s'avança dans la pièce en observant attentivement autour de lui.

- ... Maman n'y est pas allée de main morte on dirait..., marmonna-t-il sans regarder Bill.

Celui-ci approuva d'un hochement de tête et déglutit le plus discrètement possible. Malgré les paroles de Claire, il craignait plus que tout la réaction de Tom, et lorsque le dreadé s'approcha et s'assit sur le bord de son lit, il ne put que remarquer que ce dernier évitait son regard.

Après un silence pesant, le guitariste finit par tourner la tête vers l'orphelin, et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

Bill n'y vit aucune rancœur, aucun ressentiment et surtout aucune accusation.

Tom ne faisait que le fixer, sans que son visage ne montre une quelconque émotion.

Et là, le fugueur comprit...

Il s'offrait à lui dans sa nudité la plus complète. Aucun sourire, aucune grimace, aucune expression ne venait masquer la nature brute et pure de l'adolescent.

Ses traits fins ne s'incurvaient pas dans une mimique, ils ne faisaient qu'"être", tout comme ses yeux qui semblaient miroiter de tant d'émotions en même temps qu'ils n'en reflétaient plus aucune.

Et au fond de ces prunelles, l'orphelin comprit que Tom souffrait encore de cette blessure infligée par la disparition de son père. Il aurait besoin de temps, et tout ce que l'orphelin pouvait faire c'était d'attendre et d'être là lorsque le moment serait venu.

Le guitariste leva une main hésitante, et posa avec douceur ses doigts glacés contre la joue veloutée de son protégé.

Ses mots s'égrenèrent entre eux comme une promesse à peine esquissée.

- Tu as complètement chamboulé ma vie… Je ne sais pas comment je pourrais te remercier assez.

Bill ouvrit la bouche, et sous l'impulsion d'un sentiment qui l'habitait sans qu'il en ait encore conscience, il répondit la simple vérité.

- Ne me laisse pas... Jamais.

La violence de l'étreinte qui suivit fut à la hauteur de leurs sentiments respectifs.

Et même si Tom souffrait plus qu'il ne l'aurait fallu dans ses souvenirs d'un autre temps, et même si Bill ne comprenait pas ce qui le poussait à vouloir ce corps contre le sien, tout cela n'avait plus d'importance puisque la douloureuse joie qui se diffusait dans leurs poitrines effaçait tout le reste.

**A suivre...**

Reviews ? Siouplait ? Marchiiiiiiii !!

* * *


End file.
